The Big Swap
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: After a mishap Chris caused during a presentation, all 38 contestants, and not to mention Mr. Coconut seemed to have all swapped bodies. Now, they all have to go on an adventure of a life time to get their own bodies back. This will be one heck of a wild ride.
1. Chris's Odd Invention

**Disclaimer- I do not own TD. I wish I did though.**

**A/N- I also decided to start a multi-chapter story. This one may be a little but tricky, but I've got most of it planned out. Enjoy!**

After All-Stars was filmed, and all the campers were given a three week break from the absolute pain and agony they experienced on Total Drama, Chris invited all of them back to his auditorium (Which he bought for 2,000 dollars on eBay) to see his very own invention...

...Okay, so he didn't actually build anything. He bought the machine from an odd looking elderly woman on his vacation to Fiji. There is no way he would ever pick up a wrench and work on his own ideas, for that would take too much time off of his spa treatment schedule. Either way, he wanted all 38 contestants, and a very special coconut to be dazzled. He had plans for the night, all organized and important, but unfortunately, those plans were halted, for he was late.

By 7:30 that night, and the entire audience had arrived. They expected the host to be late from the moment they received their one-hour phone messages, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be pissed off at someone who had just made them wait thirty minutes. All but two people were irritated.

"OMG Sadie! Isn't this picture of Taylor Lautner, like, so hot?" Katie asked, showing her BFF the picture on her phone.

"He is..." Sadie agreed "But he's not as hot as Justin!" The two of them instantly burst out into a fit of squeals, causing everyone else in the audience to cover their ears.

"Excuse me girls," Blaineley, who had the honor of sitting next to the twins started "Can you please refrain from your fangirl noises until after this presentation?"

"If Chris ever shows up!" Called Duncan from behind her chair "If I have to deal with Princess over here for another minute, I might have to scratch out my eyes with my finger nails!"

"What did I tell you about calling me princess? We're not together anymore!" Courtney snapped.

"Guys, we should make peace, eh. Not war!" Ezekiel shouted from the back row. Everyone stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be feral right now?" Heather questioned.

"Feral? I was never feral, eh. You must be thinking bout my long lost cousin, Phineas," Again, everyone stared at him.

"Okay, this is getting creepy," Scott said "Chris better be here soon,"

Just as Scott finished his sentence, the doors to the auditorium opened, and in came Chris McLean himself, carrying a handbag, and walking with a reluctant Chef. The host ignored the screaming and the "Where have you been?"s that were being thrown at him. Instead, he walked up to the stage and turned on his microphone, but not before pulling Mr. Coconut out of his handbag, and placing him down in a luxurious reserved chair. Chef went backstage to manage the curtains.

"Wait, so the "reserved" chair was for the goddamn coconut?" Gwen asked in a furious tone of voice.

"Hey! Can you guys hold the finest milk in the history of the world?" Chris responded.

"You said that I could back in season one. Remember, the people holding the cameras left right before!" Lindsay called out from the audience

"That's very nice Lindsay, not everyone needed to hear that. Anyway, we need to get to the surprise I had in store for all of you,"

"Okay, just get on with it," Jo shouted out.

"Thanks Jo! Now, what I have behind this curtain will blow all of your tiny little minds. It's something so incomprehensible that I had to buy it from a crazy lady in Fiji to obtain it. Here is, the marvelous, original, majestic..."

"How does the word "majestic" describe a machine?" Scott interrupted.

"Whatever! Here is...The Mind Swapper!" Chris finished. The curtain was drawn back by Chef, and a rusted old device with a slightly unhinged lever was presented to the cast members.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then, a barrage of hysterical laughter filled the room.

"Oh man Chris, you thought you would get us, wouldn't you?" Cody provoked.

"Dude, that has to be the funniest thing I've heard in a while!" Geoff spat out, trying to contain his chortles while doing so.

"Mind swapper? This isn't a cartoon, Chris," Zoe added.

Chris flinched from the remarks. He payed good money for this machine, and he was angry that the cast wouldn't believe that it was real. Without further patience, he walked over to the machine, and pulled the lever down. Hard.


	2. This Isn't Right

A storm of lights filled the auditorium. Flashes of green, blue, red, and yellow sparked from the now bouncing machine. The slightest bit of smoke was also visible from the front row. Everybody was stunned. They had know idea what was going on, or how to solve it. All they could do was just stay in place and hope the building wouldn't go down in flames. About thirty seconds later, the machine died down. Now, only a faint wisp of smoke remained.

Everybody glanced at each other for a second, still remaining in their original places. This moment was cut off abruptly when two clangs- one big, and one small- were heard from the third row. The contestants looked down. Owen had fallen, along with Mr. Coconut.

The oafs head rolled upwards, revealing to his cast-mates that his pupils had vanished. His body was lifeless as ever, but his voice still carried on. Literally.

"Uh, hey guys, can you please give me a hand, and pick me up. I can't really feel my limbs right now. Hehe,"

The camper's gazes diverted to Mr. Coconut. The supposedly inanimate object was jittering all by itself. Gwen was the first to walk over and investigate. Shrugging, she decided to pick Mr. Coconut up.

"Aw, thanks buddy. I think I may have to go to the doctor for my limbs, but otherwise, I'm dandy! Hey, how'd you pick me up?"

Gwen's own fingers started to shake a little bit. What was happening was clear, but it was just so improbable, that she almost refused to believe it.

"Guys, Owen and the coconut swapped bodies," she said. Everybody gasped, but not because of Owen. It was because of "Gwen". Cody's voice was coming out of her mouth.

"Uh, Gwen, is that you?" Owen asked.

"No. It's me, Cody. Kind of a weird question, don't you think?" he then looked down at his skin to see what Owen meant by the question. Instead of his beige shirt with stripes, he was wearing a black top that just barely covered his stomach. "I'm not Cody..."

"Wait," Gwen called out from Cody's body "I'm Cody!?"

"And I'm Gwen? YES!" Cody threw up his arms in the air, dropping Owen in the process. "Oh, sorry man,"

Just then, Heather's shriek could be hear throughout the crowd. "And I'm Beth!? She cried. "This has to be the worst thing ever!

"For you," Beth told her "I have the look and the body I've always wished for,"

"I sha-don't!" Lightning called out. Everybody turned towards him. He was in Noah's body."Look at me! I lost my sha-muscles! Now I'm shrimpy, weak, and femi-AHH!"

He was just pushed down by the real Noah, who was in Lightning's body. "Well, I'm sorry for not eating protein bars every meal of the day," he sneered.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Ezekiel said. "Most of you guys are pretty dissapointed, eh. But I've got the body of a winner!" he did a twirl for emphasis. "Dakota's got a nice figure, eh,"

"Why did I have to swap with Ezekiel?!" Dakota screamed "I just got rid of all the radiation poisoning, what do I get?! His lousy body!"

"At least your not fat!" Blaineley told her, who was now is Sadie's body.

"How DARE you insult my BFF," Katie, who was in Blaineley's body, threatened "And besides, you're not that skinny yourself,"

"You tell her, KK!" Sadie cheered, happy to be in her BFF's body. Blaineley and Katie were at each other's throats at this point, almost gagging their opponent with their sharp french-manicures.

Meanwhile, Courtney was in rage. "I can't believe I swapped bodies with Duncan! I feel so ...dirty now!"

"Come on babe, it's just a Mohawk and a skull shirt. You're the one who wears this stupid collar. It cuts off my breathing!" Duncan retorted.

"I would much rather wear a "ruffled collar" bodies wear the clothes of Mr. Vote-Off-My-Boyfriend," Zoe intervened. She was in the body of Scott.

"Come one, Zoe! That was two seasons ago. What, did I damage your "oh so perfect" relationship!" Scott said. Now crossing his new thin arms.

"Guys," Dawn interrupted, "Your auras are both severely red. We wouldn't want them to become black, would we? That would be horrendous!"

"Uh..Mike?" Zoe asked. Dawn looked down at herself, and god dammit, she had swapped bodies with Mike.

"I'm over here," Mike said, levitating in Dawn's body. "Say Dawn, this levitation thing is pretty cool, and easy too," Dawn just sighed at this.

Everywhere in the auditorium, chaos was present. People were crying, screaming, and fighting to the death in their new bodies. Chris McLean was still on the stage, chuckling to himself. They deserved the new bodies for not believing him, and now, they'd be afraid to ever doubt him again. Eventually, he become bored, and decide to tell the campers what was going on.

With great pleasure, he turned the microphone back on, and yelled into it. "STOP FIGHTING!"

Eeryobody stood silent, no matter whatbthey were doing. Izzy was trying to climb things in Cameron's body, Sam was digging threw Sierra's purse, which contained about 50 different nude pictures of Cody in the shower, and Blaineley was forcing Katie to choke on her mascara, while Katie did the same thing with a tube of lipstick. Chris was amused, very amused.

"Ha!" The host laughed. "You thought The Mind Swapper was a fake, didn't you? Now you know it's true power!" he pointed at the audience for dramatic effect, only to see that it wasnt his arm.

"Oh my god! I'M BLACK!" he wailed.

"God dammit McLean," Chef yelled from back stage. "You think you have it rough being black now? I just turned into a ridiculously insecure, toupe wearing, Jeff Probst wannabe, fame whore!"

"You know Chef, I could easily beat you up now since I'm in YOUR body!" Chef stayed silent.

"Now where was I?" Chris continued, "Oh yeah, sucks to be you losers right now, huh? It's to bad I know how to solve your little problem!"

"You do?!" everybody asked.

"Yes, I learned how on my vacation to Fiji. It's a long story..."

"Get on with it!" the crowd yelled.

"Okay, okay. To get your bodies back you need to obtain three items from there different places: The largest flower known to man all the way in Japan, the hat of a lemur in Madagascar, and the rock that glows purple at the southern most part in the world,"

"You mean Florida?" Lightning asked. Noah instantly pushed him the the floor again.

"Chris, how do those objects help swap minds? Cameron questioned.

"I don't know, the lady in Fiji told me those were the "ingredients". Now, who's ready to go on an adventure?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, you got me on this one. I'm not going with you. I've got business to take care of. Everybody will just have to get the resources themselves. Now, who wants to go to Japan?"

Lindsay raised her hand, everybody turned to her. "What, only me?"

It was Harold. Phew.

"Okay so Harold wants to go to Japan, anyone else?"

Again, no one raised their hands.

"Fine. We'll converse at the airport tomorrow morning. Don't be late if you want your body back. Now go back to your apartments, or wherever you live!"

Everyone stared at the satanist for a host, until they finally decided to shuffle around the room and walk out the doors, some angrier than others. Only one "person" was left behind.

"Uh, guys, wait for me! You said I was a coconut, didn't you? Come on Cody, help a friend in need!" Owen huffed "Okay, I'll just try to make it to the door myself. No biggie!" He then proceeded to move at one millimeter per second forward. Little did he know, he was going the wrong way.

**A/N- So, how'd you like it? I promise the story will move at a faster pace soon enough. I'm also sorry if I offended anyone with the "I'm black" line. I kind of imagine Chris would be a little bigoted if the show was meant for adults. Hope you liked it! Here's the list of who swapped with who:**

**Chris-Chef**

**Noah-Lightning**

**Harold-Lindsay**

**Heather-Beth**

**Cody-Gwen**

**Duncan-Courtney **

**Scott-Zoe**

**Mike-Dawn**

**Cameron-Izzy**

**Ezekiel-Dakota**

**Katie-Blaineley-Sadie**

**Alejandro-Justin**

**Tyler-Leshawna**

**B-Staci**

**Sam-Sierra**

**Trent-DJ**

**Geoff-Jo**

**Brick-Anne Maria**

**Bridgette-Eva**


	3. Any Ideas?

All the contestants were walking home to their apartments, which were conveniently located near each other since Chris got fed up of having them all live in different areas of Canada. Most of them were conversing about how to manage the night in this situation. Alejandro and Justin had already come up with a plan.

"Okay," Alejandro began. "You sleep at my house, and I'll sleep at your house,"

"But won't our parents find out that I'm not me, and you're not you?" Justin questioned.

"Justin, you have no idea how many fangirls have come up to me on the street thinking I was you. I'm sure you've had the same thing happen to yourself,"

"Yeah, everybody thinks I'm me,"

"That's not what I meant...You know what, just go to my house. It'll be like The Parent Trap,"

"Isn't that a movie for preteen girls?"

"Ugh. I have a large group of female cousins who made me watch it. Now go! It's just two blocks to the left,"

"Okay, mine is three blocks to the...other left?"

"You mean right?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow,"

Alejandro sighed and walked in the direction if Justin's house. Justin started walking also, but with Blaineley near him. He turned to her.

"Your going to Alejandro's house too?" he asked.

"No, Justin. I'm going to my house,"

"But shouldn't you be going to Sadie's house?"

"No. I'm a grown woman. I don't need to spend the night with two adults the same age as me. You know, that's one advantage of growing older. Oh look, here it is,"

"Bye?" Justin ended. Blaineley just slammed the door in his face. He shrugged at the rude farewell and kept walking. Meanwhile, Katie an Sadie were hysterical, since they had no idea where Blaineley went.

"Oh my god!" Katie screamed. "Where's Blaineley?! My parents are going to totally freak out when they see me in an adults body!"

"Calm down. Your mom and dad are very understanding," Sadie reassured. "Remeber when we were late for the bus that one day back in elementary school, and we had to call them while they were at work just to drive us home, and they came?"

Katie nodded.

"You see, all we have to do is tell them what Chris did to us, and what we have to do, and they'll be right beside us to guide us!"

"Aww Sadie, you're the best!" The two of them exchanged a long hug, then began to skip off down the street holding hands. Duncan was watching all of this.

"Well, now that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot are gone, we can think of a plan. I say we all camp out near a dumpster," he offered.

"Meh. I'll just stay at the beach. My parents are used to me going out and not coming back for a few days by now," Anne Maria said.

"Uh, Anne Maria, that's not exactly hygienic. I don't want my clothes full of sand," Brick told her.

"I said that I'm going to sleep on the beach, and me being inside your body isn't going to stop me!" Anne Maria snapped. She then walked off. Brick just cowarded down a little bit. Jo, who was spectating the scene, dragged him away by the ear.

"What was that? Were you literally letting helmet hair take over?" she asked.

"Am I allowed to say yes?"

Jo slapped him across the face. "Geez, you really are a big softie. Look, do you think that I'm letting party boy over there do whatever he likes with my body?" She pointed over to Geoff, who was now flitrting with Bridgette, who was in Eva's body.

"Well, unless you approve of Jeva, I guess so,"

"What are you talking about Brick-For-Brains? What about Je-Hey!" she noticed that Geoff and Bridgette were now vigorously making out. "You can't do that in my body!" Jo then walked off to separate the near-intimate romance for the time being.

Duncan was still trying to negotiate with the others. "Come in guys, your parents would probably just assume that Chris had called us all back in for another season. It's not that bad,"

"I'll go with Duncan into the dumpster, eh. I'm used to the outdoors," Ezekiel said.

"Now way!" Dakota shouted. "There is nothing you can do to NOT explain this to my daddy, especially since your in my body!"

"Why can't you just tell him, eh?"

Dakota sighed. "He only listens to me when whatever I'm saying involves the paparazzi or the modeling agency. If I told him individually, it would be just another opportunity to make money. With you by my side, it's an actual problem,"

"Well okay, eh. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Cameron shrieked. Dakota and Ezekiel looked at him. "Don't go! I have a plan!"

"And why didn't you tell us this plan before a few of us disbanded?" Noah asked in his dry tone.

"I wasn't even here when they left! I was getting the security-"

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great grandfather invented security. Before him, people could just come into stores and steal whatever they wanted without anybody trying to stop them. So sad," Staci interrupted.

"Looks like you finally spoke, B. Huh? Huh?" Scott asked B jokingly while elbowing the silent genius in the side. B just frowned.

"Anyway, while everybody else was conversing, I was fetching came security camera from the ceiling. It plays back everything that happened," Cameron explained.

"And how did you do that?" Leshawna asked.

"Izzys body has some advantages, you know. The only downside is the fact that I found some grenades in her bra,"

"Ha!" Izzy chirped. "I store them in there just in case! Boom Boom!"

"So," Cameron continued, "Which one of your lucky parents are we going to show this to?"

"How about yours?" Sam suggested.

"What? No! If I did that, my mom would put me back in the bubble! Anyone else would logically Email the footage and an explanation to the other parents. That way, we'll be at the airport by the time they receive it,"

"My dad could Email it," Cody chimed in, "He loves technology just as much as I do,"

"Then it's settled. Gee, it feels good to be actually taking charge instead of following others,"

"It's just the new body," Izzy told the nerd. "It makes you seem super, duper special!"

"Special?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok...I never was special before, were you?" he looked in the direction she stood in, but she wasn't there. "Izzy?"

Cameron sighed and started walking to Cody's house, the others cutting in front of him while doing so. Once everybody reached Cody's house, and befortithe tech geek himself couldinvite them in, Cody's dad himself opened the door, carrying a pitch fork on hand.

"Stay back you no-good teenagers! You're probably the reason he's not here yet!" he warned

"Uh, dad, I'm right here,"

"What? Your not my son. You're just goth with a highly masculine voice. Don't try to fool me again,"

Cody breathed deeply before walking over to his father, who gave him a very perplexed look. He gave his dad the security camera, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His father flinched a little bit, but decided to let the "goth girl" speak to him. In an extremely low voice, Cody said "Dad, all the Total Drama cast members swapped bodies because of an invention Chris bought and we all have to go on adventure. Can you you email this footage and the fact that we're going on an adventure to every other parent?"

Cody's dad twitched a little but before mustering the question "So you're Cody?"

Cody nodded.

"Well," the father started, "This will give me a break from all the music you play, but that doesn't mean your entirely off the hook to go to foreign countries. Grandma will have to give you your shots,"

"NO!" Cody shouted.

"Son, it's mandatory if you want to get your body back from the emo chick, now come on," Cody's father dragged his son away. "And I'll Email this to everybody else's parents. Go home!" he slammed the door shut.

Everybody else looked at each other with strange glances, then all split up to go home and pack. They all knew they would get no sleep that night. Cameron was a little but hesitant on leaving, but he did so anyway. Soon enough, everyone was in their own houses, having their parents lecture them about the trip.

_At Alejandro's_ _House..._

"Get out, and STAY out _maldito niño!"_ Alejandro's diplomat for a dad yelled at Justin, all while throwing him out of their house. "And keep your gigantic chin off my property too!"

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?" Justin asked, but the door was shut as he asked this. Justin stood up and brushed the dust from the impact off his jeans. "All teach him what a gigantic chin is sone day..." he muttered under his breath.

_At Justin's House..._

_"Get out, and STAY out Latino boy!" _Justin's father screamed as he pushed Alejandr out the door. "Next time, actually go to your OWN house!"

"Your implying that Justin and I will swap bodies again at some point..."

"I don't care! Now leave!" he door closed right behind him as he said this. Alejandro was left outside on the sidewalk.

"Looks like the others spread the word about The Mind Swapper. Those _idiotas_," he said to himself.

**A/N- So, what'd you think of the chapter? I promise they'll be on the plane next chapter, and that there will be some Tyler-Leshawna, Mike-Dawn, and Bridgette-Eva interaction. And no, I have nothing against The Parent Trap. I just cant imagine any member of the cast minus Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and mabye DJ liking it. I would like to thank SargentEpsilon for giving me the idea of a security camera. This chapter would've come out much later if it weren't for the advice. Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Plane Leading to Adventure

The next morning, all the contestants were at the airport. All of them only slept for about two hours the previous night due to packing, and the fact that this particular airport was located three hours away from the town Chris asked everybody to stay at.

Everybody was crowded in the runway. They were excused from the ticket booth because they weren't flying in a commercial airline. They had to fly in none other than the Total Drama Jet from season three. What can I say? Chris wanted to save money.

"So," Chris began. "Did you all have a wonderful night in someone else's body?"

"No." the castmates grumbled.

"And did any of you bring anything for the plane ride?"

Noah held up about four thick novels, Sam held up his Nintendo 3DS, Sierra held up her laptop, Lightning lifted a box of protein bars, Harold brought his num-yos, Lindsay and Dakota carried their make-up, Anne Maria held a bottle of spray-tan along with hair spray as well, and Cody himself heaved a large book above his head, but it wasnt just any book.

"The Daring Book for Girls?" Gwen asked him. "What are you? Five?"

"Hey, if I'm in a girls body for some time, I might as well learn how to act like one, and what better way to do that is there than pick up a book that has "daring" in the title?"

"I can think of about ten better ways," Jo muttered.

"Okay, before we get this plane moving, Chef, do you see anything suspicious?" Chris asked. "I don't want any of these guys attempting to kill me in my sleep."

"Uh," Chef scanned the crowd before letting his eyes all on DJ, er, Trent. "Hey! Nine boy, where's your guitar?"

"Ugh. Someone stole it a few weeks ago. I've been looking everywhere for it. I even post "missing signs throughout the town, but I guess The Drama Brother's Tour will have to be postponed." Trent explained

"You IDIOT!" Justin shouted at Trent in rage. Trent retorted with a threatening look. "Oh...I'm sorry you nice, lovable human being." Justin put on a cheesy smile.

"Oh well." Harold sighed. "I guess I can wait another month for Trent to find his guitar under his bed. Now, it's time for adventure!"

"My bed?"

Harold stayed silent at the question. Trent just kept his eyebrows raised.

Chris started talking again. "So, any real luggage will be given to Chef, who will then take it to the cargo hold, unless you guys want to get changed in economy class."

"Why do I have to do it?" Chef moaned. "You're the one who's being and strong now. You take the luggage to the cargo hold!"

"Okay, fine, but you're going to have to get these guys on the plane." Chris then began to lift up the contestants luggage on to his back. He then spotted Anne Maria, who didn't have many thing other than her hair spray and Tan-In-A-Can bottle, the former being useless in Bricks body.

"Um, where's your clothes?"

"Oh, well I spent the night at the beach, and my parents never came to get me after this infamous "Email", so I just brought these two glorious babies,"

"Uh, good to know. Chef, just take these guys up to the plane already,"

"Can do, Chris. OKAY YOU MAGGOTS! GET ON THE PLANE!" Everyone instantly did what they were told in beaten of suffering through a lecture.

On the plane, many people tried the best they could to squeeze into the first class compartments, but only about fifteen were able to fit in the seats.

"Say Mike," Dawn asked. "Your personalities are all gone right,"

Mike looked at her. "Yup! They should all be gone by now. I even pushed a second reset button to be safe!"

"Reset button..."

"Yeah, ain't that neat?" he leaned over and tapped Dawn's new spikey hair. She discreetly rolled her eyes when he turned around to see Trent talking to DJ about his guitar.

"I can't believe my guitar has been under my bed all this time. I even set a reward for 500 dollars for whoever finds it. God, I am an idiot."

"Don't worry," DJ reassured the musician. "I've had quite a few bunnies run away over the past fifteen years, and none of them effect me now. They're all running around at the butterfly farm now, where the magical flower fairies feed and take care of them. It's where every bunny should be." he smiled warmly at the thought. Trent just gawked at him, especially since the animal lover was being serious, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for everybody's own good.

Meanwhile, Sierra and Sam were conversing, or arguing, about their electronic devices. "Ugh, doesn't it ever get boring just playing in that gaming console 24/7?" Sierra asked, disgusted by his passion in the hobby.

"No, I don't. Don't you ever find yourself bored of blogging?"

"What? No way. There is so much to talk about. I mean, there's Cody, the love triangle, new seasons, my many Total Drama fan clubs, Cody, Chris McLean, crack couples, Cody-Cam, Coderra, Cody's dad, and CODY!"

"Well, okay then." Sam scooted away from her, creeped out with her obsession over Cody. "I guess it's still good to be in first class." he concluded, continuing with his game.

Dakota heard this from economy class, her whole body shivering. "Is it too much to ask for just to be in first class? It doesn't require the paparazzi, money, or even intimacy. I just need to fit!"

"That's something we can agree on," Leshawna said from her seat. This place sucks more than I remember from season three, and not to mention that I can't even take three steps without falling on my face,"

"Hey!" Tyler barked. "It took me at least three years to get my body in shape! You should all should've been begging at my knees right when I stepped on that dock!"

"Well someones grown an ego." Noah snarked. "And for your information, you didn't "step" on the dock. You crashed landed."

"Ooh, well another someone is a little sha-cranky that's he's in the sha-Lighnings body. Or is it the sha-fact that we're in sha-economy class," Lightning teased.

"Yeah, my great-great-grandmother invented economy class. Before her, first class was stretched out all the way across the plane, so no one had to suffer in filth," Staci interjected. Everyone glared at her.

"I swear I'm going to KILL HER!" Eva raged, almost barreling over Staci before Jo and Bridgette held her back.

"What ever happened to those anger management classes?" Bridgette spat out.

"And whatever happened to sanity?" Jo whined.

Dakota was watching the scene erupt, almost about to cry at this point. Everything seemed a little bit more peaceful in first class. She put her head in her hands. Lindsay saw this and walked up to her.

"Hey, Carolina, I noticed you're upset, so can we do eachothers makeup?"

"It's Dakota, and fine, but you have to make me look better. I am in Ezekiel's body, anyway. I can also make you look better in Harold's." she handed Lindsay the materials in her bag, consisting of blush, eyeliner, and lip stick. Lindsay had even more junk on her hand. The two then seated themselves at the back of economy class to apply the beauty products.

The rest of the plane ride went rather smoothly. Everybody ended up sleeping at one point, except Sierra, who had to many blogs she needed to update. The moment of peace and and quiet among the contestants was interrupted by Chris, who had the PA system at the ready. At just the right moment, he decided to wake the whole crew up.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR FIRST DESTINATION! WELCOME TO ANTARCTICA!"

The contestants were startled by the announcement. Some even fell out of their seats because of it.

"Antarctica? If this was just a set up, I'm literally going to kill Chris," Heather grumbled.

"At least you're finally wearing pants," Beth jeered.

The intercom switched on again. "OKAY CAMPERS! THE HATCHES LEADING TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD WILL OPEN IN FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE!" The intercom switched back off, the hatch opened, and all the contestants fell out into the cold, wet snow.

**A/N- I promise that the story will really get going after this chapter. The exposition has been too long. Also, I didn't mean to offend anybody with the "reset button" comment. Sometimes I like to poke fun at characters, regardless of whether I like them or not. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Freezing Point

_Back At The Auditorium..._

"No food...for eighteen hours...must...survive!" Owen pulled his smaller, limbless body across the floor of the auditorium. No food, water, or sleep for over six hours can do a toll on a person like Owen. He would've been able to escape the place sooner, but he had wasted most of his time dragging himself the wrong way. Luckily, he was centimeters to the door at this point.

"The door...must make it to...the door!" Owen heaved. "The door...I made it!"

The time had finally come. Owen's exhausting seventy-five foot journey had ended, but there was yet another hazard in his way. The door was closed shut. He could tell by the handle that it wasn't locked, since the tiny dial was pointing horizontally, but it was still closed. Groaning, the chubster turned coconut threw himself on to the iron door. It didn't budge, but a very tiny dent was visible to Owen. Breaking through the door. That the easiest thing for a coconut to do, but it could be done.

_Back In Antarctica..._

Dakota looked up from the snow she had landed face-first on. The cold, formerly white surface now had splotches of make-up on it.

"Uh...Lindsay? Are you there?" she moaned, rubbing her aching head.

"I'm here!" Lindsay said from a few feet behind Dakota. She was visibly fine, seeing how she was sitting upright on the ground and appeared to have no wounds, but the fact that she also lost her make-up in the fall didn't sit well with her emotionally. "Oh my god! The blush...it's gone!"

"We'll of course it's gone!" Dakota snapped at her. "What do you thinks going to happen to your blush when you land in cold snow? I lost all my lipstick!"

"You put lipstick on me, eh?" Ezekiel asked her from about a meter away.

"Yes, I did. Why do you care?"

"Well, I still want my body to look nice, eh. Did the color fit me? I was thinking a peach would look good on me."

Dakota gawked at the socially awkward boy. "You seriously just told me that? I thought men wern't supposed to care about cosmetics,"

"That's a stereotype, Dakota," Harold informed her. "Men can care just as much about their looks as women. We can't just go around looking like rent-boys or something like that. Now Lindsay, what brand of blush did you use?"

"Enough!" Dakota shouted. "This is getting too weird for me...and where is Chris and Chef?"

"We're right above you!" Chris yelled. He was strapped into his jet pack, along with Chef beside him. "So who's ready for some searching!"

"So you expect us to just go around like little mice searching for a purple glowing rock?" Gwen questioned.

"Gee Gwen, I thought after four seasons on the show, you'd know the answer to that question. And look, Cameron is doing just fine!"

Everyone's heads turned to Cameron, who was careening through the snow with no problem at all.

"No fair!" Anne Maria whined. "He gets the crazy chick's body!"

"So where's the fluorescent rock?" Scott asked.

"Uh..." Chris started. "I'm pretty sure it's that way." He pointed in a completely random direction.

"You're pointing north," Courtney corrected. "You told us that this rock is located at the southern tip of the world!"

"Okay then it's that way! Now go! You're lucky the plane landed near the southern tip instead of on the coast! Mush!"

"And let me guess, you two are just going to sit here until we bring back the rock?" Gwen snarked.

"Yup! Isn't that right, Chef?"

"Completely correct." Chef concurred. All the contestants sighed heavily, and scrambled to their feet. They all had to catch up with Cameron, who were just barely visible through the brash wisps if snow. Soon enough, everyone was jogging at a brisk pace., with their luggage in their backs. Nobody wanted this adventure to take a terribly long time.

"Oh my god Sadie, this is like, so freezing!" Katie told her BFF.

"I know! I think I'm going to get frostbite! That's like, so horrible!" Sadie responded.

"You know, that's what long sleeves are for, girls!" Blaineley hollered after them with a long coat draped over her.

"Eww...who wears long sleeves?" Katie and Sadie both asked in disgust. Blaineley rolled her eyes at the question and sped past them.

Soon enough, some of the contestants were showing signs of exhaustion. Lightning was gasping for breath, holding his chest his clutched hand. "Damn you sha-nerdy kid! Why couldn't you have just been in sha-shape?"

Noah, after hearing the remark, turned around from his ongoing pace and smirked. "Aww...is someone upset about his new body?" The former weakling turned back around and ran at an even faster speed, kicking up snow behind him. _Looks like my body also has some advantages_ he thought.

Tyler also had some trouble moving in his new body. He was never exactly "athletic" before (Depite the fact that he thought he was), and Leshawna's figure wasn't exactly helping. After seeing his pathetic pace, Leshawna wanted to five the guy some motivation.

"Come on!" she shouted. "You can do this! I know it's hard, but you have to keep going!"

"It wouldn't be so hard if you weren't fat!" Tyler yelled back at her. He then realized the mistake he made, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh...sorry. You're not fat. You're just...pleasantly plump?"

Gritting her teeth, Leshawna lunged him. Tyler sunk to the ground, waiting for the attack, but Leshawna missed by a whole four feet. Tyler's eyes widened. He slowly stood to his feet, and backed away. He soon sped off at a run again. Leshawna turned her head behind her and got back on her own feet. "Curse that boys coordination," she grumbled.

About two hours later, everybody's pace had lowered to a slow walk. Even Cameron lost his energy. The sun was just merely seen above the horizon and the already freezing temperature was going to drop. The massive amount of ice also didn't help.

"You think we should set camp here. The ground is surprisingly...less snowy," Zoe asked.

"We'll duh," Jo said. "We can't be running for another ten hours!"

"I guess it's settled then," Brick agreed. "We'll set camp here,"

Jo slapped him in the face.

"What did you do that for?!" he barked, startled by the slap.

"Strong individuals shouldn't agree with their competition, don't you concur?"

"Uh...no?"

"That's the attitude, soldier! Okay, so we're camping here! Anyone brought sleeping bags?"

DJ raised his hand. "I brought a bunch of blankets. They were made for me when I was little, sewn with the fabric of my mother's love."

"Yeah, that's very nice," Jo muttered. "Give me the blankets. Now everybody! Go swap luggage bags with your partners! We can't sleep in our current clothes!"

"And who made you in charge, Ms. Bossy?" Beth questioned.

"I did. Now do as you're told. We leave at approximately 4:00 pm tomorrow. We need to rest!"

Everybody reluctantly followed Jo's orders and swapped clothes with each other, occasionally bad-mouthing her under their breathes. Jo did her own piece by laying the blankets down next to each other. Just for fun, she slated down the two blankets Courtney and Duncan would most likely take beside each other.

Then, as expected, night fell, and the contestants were sound asleep, or at least they were trying to fall asleep. Doing so in Antarctica isn't always easy.

**A/N- Well, this chapter was a little harder to write, but I enjoyed working on it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Antarctic Perils

_Back in the Auditorium..._

Owen gave one last heave on the door. The last of its materials chipped off, leaving a coconut shaped hole leading to the outside.

"I did it...finally!" he gasped, rolling himself outside the building. He looked around. The sun merely peaked out over the horizon. He smiled, or in his case, internally smiled. Now, he only needed to find a quick way to his house. He knew it would be more work than the walk across the auditorium, but being the optimist he is, nothing could stop him.

"So...hungry...going to..faint!"

Okay, so almost nothing could stop him.

_Back In Antarctica..._

The first night in Antarctica went rather smoothly. Yes, the temperature was below freezing, but in terms of interruptions, the cast found the atmosphere peaceful. The only problem was the bickering between Blaineley and Katie and Sadie, who were quickly silenced by Eva's roar. Nobody dared to make a sound then.

The morning went differently. Scott was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He glanced around the campsite. His gaze switched from Duncan, who was lying on his left, to Zoey, who was at his right. He couldn't help but twitch his left eye at the sight of the indie chick in his own body.

Suddenly, a freezing wind passed by, causing a chill to run up his spine, and also waking Duncan in the process. The delinquent sat up himself and stretched his ex's Latina arms. He turned to Scott and smacked his lips a few times. "Cold night, huh?" he asked, using an obvious conversation starter.

"You're up early," the redneck told him, smirking ever so slightly.

"Speak for yourself," Duncan retaliated. He glanced around the site, searching for any awake campers. A smile crept across his face when he noticed that he and Scott were the ones not asleep. "Hey, do you wanna have some fun with me?"

"What do you mean by "fun"? Are you going to molest me, or are we gonna build a snowman?" Scott questioned in a low voice.

"We're going to raid the other contestant's luggage, but it's only "we" if you tag along beside me."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to wake the beast." Scott gestured towards Eva, who was letting out muffled snores in her sleep.

Duncan chuckled quietly. "You're such a coward, Scott, but suit yourself. I guess I can understand why someone wouldn't want to deal with Eva, even if she is in Bridgette's body."

Scott rolled his eyes at the comment and then laid back down to fall back asleep. Duncan, on the other hand, pushed his blanket off of him and stealthily stood up from the ground. He surveyed is surroundings once again. He was all clear. Nobody around him was visibly awake.

He started up to luggage pile where all the suitcases and handbags were stacked upon each other unevenly. He scanned over it, looking for his first raid. His eyes stopped at Cody's bag, which had the words "DO NOT OPEN" labeled on it. _This is going to be fun_ Duncan thought. He reached out grab the bag, until a voice startled him.

"What do you think you're doing, Juvie boy?"

Duncan turned around to see who was addressing him. It turns out the person was Jo, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Duncan couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Sorry Jo. I just can't take your attitude seriously when you're in Geoff's body. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I do know what you mean. I just have a problem with it. You need to learn some respect for me. I do lead this competition, after all."

Duncan snorted. "Since when is this a competition? This is just us doing Chris's bidding because he's a sadistic bastard."

Jo heaved a heavy sigh. "You don't get it. Look, you know Courtney, right?"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You know, she beats you in everything: Charm, intelligence, strategy, cla-"

"All right, all right. I don't need to here about how Courtney is better than me. Can we just forget about me trying to raid Cody's luggage and go back to sleep? That would be nice."

"Sit down!" Jo snapped. Duncan stiffly took a seat on the wet snow, cringing at the feeling if his thighs freezing up.

"Like I was saying, Courtney beats you in everything. If she beats you, she wins, and if she wins, doesn't that mean you competed with her?"

Duncan nodded.

"Okay, so she won that. This whole "mind swap" thing is a different competition. You're competing with her, and the others to adapt the fastest. If you adapt to her body conditions, and the environment around you the quickest, then you win, and if you don't, you loose."

"That's irrelevant."

"No, it isn't. If you end up getting hurt terribly, or do something stupid, people will laugh at you on a daily basis. They've won. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Duncan shook his head.

"There you go! You have that in your mind now, right? Respect the leaders?"

"Yes master, I'll bend at your very will."

"Enough with the wise talk. It's time to get down to business." Jo beckoned for Duncan to stand up, in which he followed. She then took out a whistle from her pocket and blew into it. A painful ring sounded throughout the campground, waking everybody else in the process.

Loud groans were heard from everybody. Even a few curses were heard throuout the crowd.

"Let me guess. It's Jo?" Zoey asked.

"If she blows that whistle again, I'm going to kill her," Eva grumbled.

"I think my ears are, like about to explode!" Sadie groaned.

"Aww...mine are too!" Katie cheered.

"Yeah! We can now officially be ear exploding buddies!"

The two exchanged a warm hug before shrieking one if their classic "EEEE"s at the top of their lungs. Once again, everyone groaned.

"Now MY ears are about to explode," Blaineley muttered.

"Get up ladies! We have a big day ahead of us! We need to get some food so we won't starve to death later on! Now, who wants to catch some fish?" Jo asked in an excited matter.

"You know Jo, that last sentence made you sound oddly like Chris," Noah remarked.

"Is that so? Well maybe you'd like to be fishing alone while everybody else gets to relax for some extra hours. How about that?"

Noah stayed silent.

"Okay then. Now let's find a fishing hole. There has to be at least a few species that can survive this climate."

"Actually there are approximately 200 different species if fish living in Antarctica, so we may find ourselves a meal today." Harold added.

"Well great! Let's find ourselves a fish hole then!"

Everybody shuffled out of their blankets and out into the wilderness. Of course, they wouldn't dare stray to far from the campsite. After all, every bit if their belongings were there, but they wanted to travel far enough to reach some sort of water source.

After about two hours of searching, everybody was extremely wiped. Even rest good nights sleep couldn't help the exhaustion created from the lack of food and water. Some people shoved chunks of snow in their mouths and the it melt, but it still wouldn't quench the thirst. As expected, a complaint started to rise.

"This is awful!" Heather groaned. "We've been out here for two whole hours on a scavenger hunt for fish and water, and we haven't found anything yet! This is stupid! Just absolutely unbeliev-AHH!"

The queen bee fell through the grond below her into water. Everyone looked down at hole she made through the surface with wide eyes. A few seconds later, she arose, and spat out the water that had gotten into her open mouth.

"Great. Now I'm going to get hypothermia," Heather grumbled. She latched on to the sides of the hole attempting to pull herself out, but the edges were too slippery to do so. "Anyone? Can you help a poor girl out?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Heather, but you haven't been the nicest person to us," Beth said.

"Beth, I'm in your body. If you guys leave me here, you won't get your body back."

Beth still stood in her position, not moving an inch. Heather looked up at her, frowning, but looking a little bit more tence and worried than before. Beth looked her in the eyes, with a little concerned glint, but still kept her calm composure. She turned her head to her fellow campers. Everyone just stood there, silent. Once again, Beth turned back to Heather. She sighed and leaned down, to pull her back up to the surface. Not long after, Heather was pulled back up to the solid ground, sopping wet. There was also something in her sleeve.

"Hey Heather," Trent began. "What's that crawling around in your sleeve?"

Heather looked over at the large in her sleeve and stuck her tongue out. She looked back at Beth. After seeing that her rival wasn't going to help her with this one, she reached in dug out a flopping cod.

"A fish!" Tyler spat out.

"No duh!" Leshawna told him. "What did you think it was? A penguin?"

The both of them exchanged a long glare with each other before turning back to the fishing hole.

"So, how do we get the rest of the fish?" Cameron asked.

"We use our hands," Eva grunted. She then kneeled down on the rim of the hole to find another one. Soon enough, everybody except Heather, who was to weak from the freezing water, was crowded around it, putting their arms in to catch another fish. Dakota, however, sat down, despite having no physical injuries. Ezekiel noticed this and walked over to her.

"Hey Dakota! I noticed you were sitting out, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go moose hunting with me, eh."

"Ezekiel, there are no moose in Antarctica, and I really don't feel like doing anything otherwise."

"There are no moose in Antarctica, eh?"

"No, there aren't. Now leave me alone."

"Come one, eh. The more people we have, the more fish, and the more fish, the more you can eat!"

Dakota sighed. "Fine. I'll help you and the others fish." The two then proceeded to walk over to the fishing hole and and kneel down, just like everybody else.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented fishing. Before him, all the fish lived in peace and there was a big overpopulation. So sad." Staci rambled.

B started up towards her to possibly give the compulsive liar a beating, that he was quickly stopped by Duncan, who put his hand on B's shoulder and shook his head.

Alejandro was about to lean into the water to find a fish, but he was quickly stopped by Justin. "What do you think you're doing?!" the beauty king snapped. "If you get any part of my body wet, then you're a dead man!"

"Justin, do you want more food or not?"

"I do, but can't you find food without getting my guns wet?"

"No."

"Really? Can you try a little harder then?"

"Justin, just let me get your "guns" wet. It'll dry off eventually."

Justin huffed. "Fine, but you don't see me getting your body wet."

Alejandro sighed and put his hands in the water. Sierra, who was spectating the conversation between the two gave out a smile and took a note pad and pencil from her pocket. She instantly started writing things down.

"Uh, Sierra, what are you writing?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of detail for my next blog post. The AleJustin action is really heating up!"

Alejandro looked up with a shocked expression in his face. "ALEJUSTIN?!"

Sierra nodded. "Yup. It's a new slash pairing I created. I support every single Total Drama Yaoi couple, except for..." she looked into the distance "...the big five!"

"What's the big five?" Mike asked.

"NoCo, AleCody, DunCo, TreCo and MiCo!" Sierra whimpered. Her eyes clouded with tears just from mentioning the pairings. "No man is taking my Cody away from me!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Sierra, those pairings are just fictional. No man is going to take me," the geek chuckled a little bit at the thought Of those pairings existing.

"What about a woman? I've also banned all Gwody, CoCo, Codther, Cozzy, Cindsay, Coshawna, Cova, Codette, ZoCo, Cotie, and Codie from my blog."

"We'll see," Cody replied. Sierra gave him a sad look, but he was to busy fishing to notice.

About three hours later, the gang was ready to head back to the campsite. Unfortunately, only six fishes- half of them being very small- were caught. Many of the campers were on the verge of getting frostbite in their arms anyway. Like the search for the fishing hole, complaints were present.

"Sha-Lghtning didn't catch one sha-fish! Now he gonna sha-starve from the lack of sha-protein today. I'm going to have to eat sha-five bars when we get back to the sha-campsite!"

"Three hours and only six fishes. This is just marvelous," Gwen said.

"Six fishes?" a voice said behind Gwen. "I caught a whole twenty!"

Gwen turned around to see Dawn carrying her catch in hand. "Poor fishes, they didn't deserve to die like this, but I guess it's for the best."

"How did you catch that many?" Gwen asked

"Oh, they're attracted to my aura. Just because I'm in Mike's body doesn't mean minds aura has changed. Anyway, fish take solace in tender loving souls who wouldn't hurt a fly. That's why they're always scared by people when they pass by their fish tanks at aquariums. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess I was to distracted by their complex minds to notice."

Jo looked over her shoulder and saw the large pile of fish Dawn was carrying. She walked over to her. "Well that settles the problem of starvation. You're not planning to eat all of those, are you?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Good." Jo then took the fish from the moonchild and started wtalking towards the campsite again. Gwen nudged Dawn with her elbow.

"What is her problem?" Gwen asked her.

When everybody finally arrived at the campsite, Jo and the others carrying fish dumped their catch into a pile. Before Jo could give another order, Izzy sprang up from the crowd.

"Ooh ooh! I have a lighter we can use to cook the animals!" she yelled enthusiastically. The crazy chick dug the lighter out of her pocket, and switched it on. "See? I can have common sense!"

"Huh, you guys aren't as useless as I thought. I guess crazy girl is on fish duty then." Jo said. "Say, does anyone know what time it is?"

"I do," Harold said. "I can tell by looking at the sun. I learned it Time Steve's Time Reading Camp."

"Just get on with it, Harold."

"Fine, GOSH! Okay, it's about six o'clock by the way the sun hits the Earth."

"Six o'clock? We're three hours behind schedule, and you know what that means?"

"What, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We're gonna have to do night travel. Everybody, eat your food and let's get a move on! We've got some purple rock to find!"

**A/N- Whew, long chapter, or at least for this story it's a long chapter. I hope this chapter is a little bit better than the last one, and I also hope the clarification on Jo's "competition " line from last the last chapter makes sense. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Night Shift

_At The Auditorium..._

"Food...I must find...food," Owen heaved. He had finally made it out into the road that lead into the town. The hard, smooth surface of the road was much easier to maneuver on than the carpeting in the auditorium, but it didn't stop Owen from feeling pain.

Owen rolled himself down the road, trying to keep his mind off of the hunger and fatigue he was feeling. He eventually came to an intersecting street, with cars bustling through it at a fast speed. He waited there for about twenty minutes, hoping the traffic would stop soon, but unfortunately, it didn't. Owen wold just have to do what no man-coconut has ever done before: Roll across a busy street.

With great sigh of motivation, Owen forced himself forward into the road. Right as he took his first roll, a car came rushing forward. Luckily, the tire missed by about a foot, melting the whole car simply pass over him. Owen was startled, but was still able to remain his composure and push himself onward.

The next car that drove by was a little bit closer to hitting him, the tires only missing by about six inches. Before Owen could make it to the next lane, won't her car passed by, slightly clipping his side.

"Ow!" Owen screamed as the car clipped him. He was knocked backwards a few feet, feeling as dizzy as ever. He laid there in the road for a few minutes, trying to shoo away the pain in his side with happy thoughts.

"I must do this...for food...for me...to find the others!"

After regaining his composure, he was able to rocket himself forward, landing just barely on the other side of the road. He sat there "panting" for awhile, trying to bring his energy back.

"I...made it...I'm...alive!"

_In Antarctica..._

"Can't we just wait until next morning before heading out! We just got back to the campsite!" Anne Maria asked.

"Do you want to spend an extra night in Brick's body?" Jo questioned. Anne Maria stayed quiet.

"But still," Heather started. "It seems a little ridiculous that we have to travel at night when we can easily do that tomorrow."

"Yeah, and our only source of light is Izzy's lighter," Harold added.

"Will you guys quit being such lazy sacks!" Jo yelled.

"We're not lazy, we just feel the need to rest," Noah remarked.

Jo scowled at the cynic, then looked back at the others. "Come on, don't you guys want adventure?"

"Izzy does!" Izzy yelled, raising her hand high above her head.

"See, crazy girl likes the idea, so why don't you guys? It's not like you have anything better to do in your lives."

Everybody looked at the icy ground, stepping from side to side. Finally, Geoff spoke up. "Well dudes, it looked like we're going on a night trip!"

A smile crept across Jo's face. Everybody else looked at him in shock.

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You can not be serious! She's not the boss of you!"

"Eh, who cares. It gives more time together,"

Bridgette huffed. "Fine. I guess I'm okay if that's the benefit."

"See! The life of the party is coming, so why can't you guys?!"

"'The life of the party' didn't stop once to humiliate me during season three!" Blainleey added.

"Oh shut up, you old hag. Now come on people, who's with me?!"

One by one, reluctant hands slowly started to raise. Blaineley's was more resistant than the others, but she eventually gave in.

"Good. Okay, we'll eat dinner, and then shove off into the night," Jo concluded. "Um, Izzy, start cooking those fish!"

"Okay!" Izzy chirped. She then started to cook the fish with the lighter she brought with her. Everyone else shuffled around for a little bit before sitting on their blankets and mumbling comments under their breathes.

"OMG Sadie, isn't Jo like, such a bitch?" Katie whispered.

"IKR Katie? She's really bossy too."

"She was even a little mean to Blaineley..." Katie trailed off.

"Wait, are you telling me that you feel bad for Mildred?"

"I guess, but I can't let sympathy get in the way of how a person really is," she paused for a second before asking Sadie a question. "Who do you think is the bigger bitch, Blaineley or Jo?"

Sadie shrugged. "It's a tough call. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

While the BFFs were talking, Izzy was handing out the fish she "cooked" to her castmates. They weren't very happy with the meal.

"Um, Izzy, is this safe to eat?" Sam asked her. "My fish is practically the same color it was before."

Izzy cackled. "Oh Sam, of course it's safe to eat. I mean, if I can eat it, you can!" She took her own fish and took a bite out of it to show him. Trent looked at her with a weird gaze.

"Okay then," he told her, still worried about the fish.

"Crazy girl, you burnt my fish to a crisp. I'm not eating charcoal," Dakota said to Izzy.

"Silly Dakota, of course your gonna eat it. Some time during this journey, your body will became so hungry and deprived of energy that it will become instinct to eat the fish...or maybe...another person!" Izzy gasped. "Don't eat me you canabile!" She yelled, rumining off to the other end of the campsite. Dakota simply gave her a weird look than slowly brought the fish to her mouth and started chewing it, her eyes filling with water because of the bad taste.

About fifteen minutes later, Jo started up towards the cast again, about to gI've her next orders. "So who ate the fish?" she asked, not directing her question to anybody in particular.

"Yes," everybody but Brigette, Dawn, and DJ responded, holding their stomachs from the almost inedible meal.

"Not me," DJ said. "I'm a vegan. No fish are getting eaten by me."

"Same here," Bridgette and Dawn added.

"So you're to scared to try a little bit of dead animal, eh?" Jo teased.

"It's called morals," Bridgette retaliated.

"Okay, I got you, they're morals. Now lets go find that rock!"

Everybody followed Jo in the direction they assumed was south, since they were walking in the same direction they arrived at the campsite. The faintest glimmer of light appeared over the horizon, but was blocked out only fifteen minutes into the hike. Of course, everybody took the trek as a time to socialize, ignoring the real purpose of the journey.

Duncan out his shoulder around Brick as a conversation tactic. "Hey Brick, how's it going? Are you also bummed that we have to hike during the night just because the man-lady told us to?"

"No, they're Jo's orders, so I don't mind," Brick told the delinquent.

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Wait, so you actually respect her orders? Dude, she treats you like your garbage on the sidewalk! Whatever happened to the hero back in season four? He wouldn't of taken any of her crap!"

"I know, I know. It's just that Jo's so...intimidating, er, no. That's not the right word. She's just so...frightening. No. That's not right either. Can you excuse me?"

"Man, just say it. I don't mind."

"Well, Jo is just...indestructible. Nothing, no matter how big, tough, or intimidating they are can get her to ease off."

"Hmm...I guess there's one thing that can bring her down."

"Pft, I doubt it. It's not like we get to eliminate her now."

"No, I think I got something."

"Then what is it?"

"Annoyances."

"Well, everybody is annoyed of something. It's not like she's just going to-" Brick was cut off.

"Persinstent annoyances. You know, the ones that make you go all crazy in the head?"

Brick nodded.

"Jo seems like the person that wouldn't take any of that well. Most likely, she would go crazy herself."

"But we don't know what Jo's pet peeves are."

"Wimps, disobedience, idiots, girly things. See Brick, we have a lot to work with here. Now all we have to do is get Anne Maria and possibly Geoff on board and we'll be one step closer to taking control of this expedition."

"Huh. I guess I can try it."

"So, are you in?"

"Yes."

The two exchanged a fistbump before Duncan walked off ahead of him, walking tear the front. He stopped when he saw Courntey nearing there too.

"Ugh!" she moaned. "I can't believe I got this much snow stuck in my shoes and pants! Why does Duncan have to wear such baggy clothing? It makes me sick!" she grumbled to herself.

Dakota, who was near her, looked over at her. "You and me the same. These bodies just suck!"

Courtney huffed. "At least you have that sweatshirt and whatever that hat is called. I'm in a T-Shirt and shprts for god sakes!"

"I would kill to just be in my normal body right now. I'm surprised Ezekiel hasn't done anything too weird in it." She gestured over to the homeschooled teenager, who was skipping though the snow, kicking it up on Harold, who was traveling close behind him.

"I also wish we had some light. All were doing is traveling in a straight line and hoping for the best."

"I agree." Dakota said. The two girls exchanged a smile before turning forwards again, continuing their rant on the journey.

Sierra, who was listening in on Courtney and Dakota's conversation took out her notepad and started writing down something, all while keeping Cody in an unintentional headlock.

Cody sighed. "What are you writing down now?" he questioned.

"It's just another plan for an update. Courtney and Dakota have just became mutual aquaitances. Kind of an unlikely friendship, don't you think?" She tightened her grip around Cody's neck.

"Yeah, I guess," Cody wheezed out, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible.

Soon after he said this, a cold flurry shook all of the contestants. "To think that I could've been in a blanket right now," Heather groaned.

"Oh quit being such babies!" Jo yelled. "It's just the wi-" Suddenly, another cold breeze, stronger than the last one, hit her face, almost knocking her off balance. She shook her head from it after it hit. "Okay, so maybe the Antarctic night is colder than day? We can make it! This onimous rock can't be too far away!"

"It also shouldn't be very hard to sleep at night," Cameron added. "It's could be easier to see at night. Just keep your eye out everyone."

"Ooh, was that the big purple glowing thing I saw about fifteen minutes ago?" Lindsay asked.

"The rock we were supposed to look for was purple," Harold informed her.

"Oh, well that was it."

"LINDSAY!" everybody shouted in unison.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Fine. We'll just back track little bit, and we'll be sure to see it," Jo grumbled. "Oh, and Lindsay,"

"Yeah?"

"SAY SOMETHING WHEN YOU SEE SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Jo screamed at her, making Lindsay cower down. Duncan nudged Brick in the elbow.

"See, she's already getting annoyed. Everybody has a snapping point."

Brick just grunted in response.

About forty minutes later, the crew had already backtracked. At this point, they were like mindless farm animals who couldn't find their way back to the barn. One of them was extremely fed up by this.

"That's it! I'm sha-done with this sha-adventure! Everything here makes no sha-sense! I don't sha-care if I sha-die out here! It would put me out of this sha-misery!" Lightning stammered.

While he went on with his rant, the eyes of the others started to widen. Their jaws dropped, and their bodies tensed up.

"And another sha-thing, all of you are sha-useless! None of you sha-do anything sha-right! You all sha-suOW!" the dimwitted jock walked into a large object, making his bing fall into the snow and his head spin.

The others moved forward. Stanting beofre them was a twelve foot tall, wide, purple glowing rock. Needless to say, it looked magnificent. Like something someone would take a part just to use for engagement rings. Jo stepped forward.

"What are you waiting for, everybody?! We got a rock to dig up!"

**A/N- Once again, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I also posted up a new story, if you'd like to see it, though it may turn it t be a little bit creepier than this one.**


	8. How to Lead Your Castmates

On_ The Road..._

Owen laid in the grassy spot he had landed in for awhile. He knew he had to keep moving, but the fact that he had almost no energy left after rocketing himself forward didn't allow it.

"Well, if they ever find me here, maybe Chris and Chef will host a funeral for me," he told himself. He turned to look up at the sky. A few small cumulonimbus clouds drifted by, taking familiar shapes as they passed. Owen smiled at them, or at least was smiling in the inside.

"Hehe. Funny clouds. That one looks like a piece of blueberry pie. That one looks like a hamburger. Ooh, that one looks like chocolate cupcakes with icing on top. Yummy."

A few more larger clouds rolled by, almost instantly disapating to a skinnier form. Owen looked at them curiously.

"Hey! That one looks like Noah reading a book! And that one looks like Izzy doing her little dance! Ha!"

Owen sighed to himself. "I wish I was with the others right now. They're probably having loads of fun while I'm just stuck here, looking at the clouds."

_Back in Antarctica..._

Everyone gawked at the glowing stone situated before them. It's purple light was certainly a long waited sight considering that the contestants have only seen bleak, white terrain while traveling for the last two days.

Lightning looked up, rubbing his head. "Sha-ow," he muttered. He then realized the radiating light, and looked towards the stone. The jock was just as mesmerized as the others.

"A sha-purple glowing rock," he started, in a daze because of the impact. "Maybe it's sha-friendly! Come on guys!"

Lightning began hugging the rock, attracting awkward stares from the others.

"Okay, so either he slammed to hard into the rock, or his stupidity is working it's magic," Noah said.

"If only he had stayed unconscious," Gwen added.

Ignoring Lightning's antics, Jo walked in front of everybody, ready to address the crowd. "Okay, so who's ready to pull up this rock?"

The rest of the contestants looked around, confusion in their eyes.

"How are we going to do that?" Tyler asked.

Jo, noticing her mistake, rubbed her chin. "Hmm, how are we going to do that?"

Coming to a realization, she snapped her fingers. "Ah! Aura reading girl, you can levitate objects, right?"

"I could if I was in my own body. Mike may be able to do it though," she said. Jo turned towards Mike, who was having difficulty from levitating the article of clothing that had fallen out of his bag of luggage.

"Hey Dawn, do you have any tricks or trades for lifting these objects?" he asked.

"Sorry, there are none. The abilities only come over time. You're lucky that you can levitate your own body," Dawn told him.

Jo sighed. "Well, that's out of the question. Guess we'll just have to use our hands."

"Hands? No thanks. I'm not in the mood to get these babies dirty, even if I am in Alejandro's body. You have no idea how much bacteria is in that snow," Justin vainly informed

"Well then, Justin, you can man a whole side of the rock if you want to."

"Did you not here me? I said I wasn't going to do it."

Jo gave him a glare. "Justin, work, now."

"Okay, fine, I'll shut up."

"I said work Justin."

Seeing the look in Jo's eye, Justin walked over to the large stone and started digging the ground underneath him.

"Okay everybody," Jo started again. "We need to dig up this rock. All we need is nine-"

"NINE!" Trent shouted out from the crowd. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, ahem. Sorry everybody, that happens sometimes. Don't ask."

"All righty then," Jo continued. "Nine people digging on each side of the rock, which leaves the people in the two weakest bodies to sit out. That means Izzy and the rock molester over there." She pointed to Lightning, whose arms were becoming tired from keeping them upright around the stone.

"Aww...but Izzy wants some fun!" Izzy whined.

"Sorry crazy, but the body your in is not exactly up to par. You can go tend to Lightning or something."

"Fun...I guess," Izzy muttered. She then walked over to Lghtning and dragged him over, not sure what to do with him.

"Friendly rock..." Lightning trailed off, his whole body tired at this point.

"Okay, now everybody, get digging!" Jo yelled out. Everybody reluctantly obliged to her order, except Duncan, who stood his position.

"Hey Duncan, aren't you going to help out everybody else?" Jo questioned.

"Sorry, I'm just so incredibly tired that I wouldn't be of any help. I think I need to you know...lie down for a little bit." Duncan was about to sit down before Jo grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Will you quit being such a disobedient brat and actually help? What are you getting out of the attitude?"

"You'll see," Duncan mumbled under his breath, but it was unaudible to Jo. The jokette gave him a scowl.

"Silent, huh? Go start digging!" she ordered annoyed tone. After Duncan's face was out of her sight, a sly smile crept across it. _  
_

"Perfect," he told himself under his breath.

Duncan waliked over to the glowing stone, situated himself on the ground, and started digging. His- or Courtney's- tight pants were instantly soaked from the snow, causing a stoning sensation.

"Goddammit," he grumbled. Anne Maria, who was sitting by him, heard the curse.

"I feel ya boy. This snow isn't really doing good for me in terms of my tan. Will you excuse me?"

She pulled a bottle of tan-in-a-can put from her pocket and sprayed the air, making everyone else in a ten foot radius of her cough incessantly.

"Ah, that's better," she said, relieved that her skin had become a dark shade of orange.

"Can we have a rule that prohibits any fumes?" Beth asked.

"Hey!" Anne Maria snapped. "The tan-in-a-can is not that poisonous! Do you see me coughing. No!"

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented tan-in-a-can. Before him, the total worldwide yearly death count was 5,000 people lower than it is today." Staci interjected.

"Whose side are you on?!" Anne Maria questioned the liar.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented conflicting sides. Before her, people agreed on everything, and just lived together on a peaceful farm smoking weed together."

"Okay, what's going on?" Jo asked, her hands in her hips.

"Well," Noah began. "The Jersey chick subtracted a few days off the rest of our lifespan with her spray tan and Staci is making us want to kill her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother for apparently "inventing" arguments."

Jo glared at Anne Maria? "You couldn't of just waited a little while longer before using the bottle, could ya Helmet Hair?"

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Fine, it won't happen again."

Jo gave a slight nod. "That's most of what I needed to hear. Now get back to work! You guys are irritating!"

She then walked to her own little corner of the rock and starteddigging there. Duncan leaned closer to Anne Maria and brought his voice to a whisper.

"Hey, good job," he told her.

"Doing what? Did the tan get on you too?"

"No. I just have a plan to make Jo crack in the works."

"Cracking Jo? You're giving her crack? I have some in my suitcase if you need anything..."

"I didn't need to know that. And no, I'm trying to make Jo crack emotionally by causing annoyances. How about that?"

"Ooh, sounds crazy. Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Duncan ended, a little miffed at her abruptness.

Meanwhile, Trent and DJ were digging peacefully. It's no doubt that the two of them have had the easiest time in their new bodies. Noting incredibly major happened to them during the swap, especially in the field of drama. You can even say it brought them closer together, but that also sparked a few questions.

"Hey Trent, how's the digging going?" DJ asked him nervously.

"Um, it's fine. You okay? You. Sound a little nervous if you ask me,"

"Well, it's just that little number outburst back there that scared me..."

"Really DJ? There's nothing wrong with me. It was just one little outburst. Kind of like Staci's lies, but more sudden and less common."

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented lies. Before her, everybody told the truth and were physically unable to say something they knew was false," Staci yelled from the other side of the rock.

"Okay, maybe those lies aren't so sudden, but...you get the point."

"I gotcha man. I just don't want you to become messed up in the head."

"Thanks, but that won't ever happen," Trent reassured.

"Ugh!" Sierra snapped. Apparently, she was listening to their conversation. "Why do you two have to be so boring?! I want to see drama!"

"Umm..." Trent and DJ trailed off.

"Sierra, leave them alone. Drama should happen naturally, not because some psycho made it happen!" Blaineley told her.

"Hush Mildred. We want to see some stuff too!" Katie shouted at Blaineley.

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed.

"See? These wonderful, enthusiastic BFFs want to see Trent and DJ do something interesting. Would you take that away from them?" Sierra asked.

"Yes."

Sierra huffed. "Fine then. If you won't let them see it, then I will. Trent! DJ! Do something interesting!"

Trent and DJ looked at each other awkwardly. "What do you want us to do?" DJ asked.

"I don't know! You spank Trent, he blushes, things get hot and heavy! You get the gist!"

Before Trent and DJ could successfully come up with a reply, Jo walked over from her digging spot. "What is all this talk about Yaoi I here?" Jo asked.

"Sierra's trying to make Trent and DJ interesting for us!" Katie and Sadie replied in unison.

"There will be no smutty content while I'm around. Will I have to confiscate your note-pad, Sierra?"

"You can't do that!"

"We'll, technically, I can physically confiscate your note-pad, so you're wrong in that one. Now get back to work!" she ordered.

Sierra, Katie, and Sadie all frowned at Jo. Even Blaineley, Trent, and DJ were a little miffed, despite agreeing with the order, but they were able to keep their cool and go back to digging and pushing the rock to the surface.

About two hours later, the rock was above the surface Everybody had broken a swear, except Cameron, who was able to finish the job with energy left in his system. Jo walked to the front of the rock and smiled.

"You did good guys, you did good. I guess you weren't so useless after all. Okay, you were kind of useless. I could've done this myself," she told the crowd.

Everybody gave her death glares. Dakota even gave her the middle finger and scowled.

"What? It's tue. You know it. How would we have progressed without my leadership? That's right, we wouldn't have. You guys are lucky to-"

Before she could say another word, a loud crash filled the Antarctic plain. Jo turned around. It seems that the rock was in its original position, if not a little bit further towards the surface. Needless to say, it would still take some work to get it out.

A few seconds later, Duncan stepped out from behind it, smirking.

"Whoops," he said. "Looks like we'll have to keep digging."

Everyone just stared at him. Their faces showed more anger directed at him now than at Jo.

"So you're telling us that we have to spend another few hours here digging that rock put of the ground?" Heather questioned.

"Don't worry everybody! The Tyler is here!" Tyler shouted. He then raced back around the rock, pushing his weight against it to somehow move it himself.

Duncan looked at the untalented jock for a second, then back at Heather. "Yup," he told her.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jo yelled at him, her voice full of rage. "Did my talk mean nothing to you? Aren't you the slightest bit ashamed by this? Is there something wrong with you?"

"There isn't anything wrong with him," Brick interrupted. "But there is something wrong with you."

"And what is that, Sir Leaks A Lot?"

"You're an ego-maniac! You act like you can do whatever you want because you're somehow "superior" to all of us, but you're not! In fact, we have more right to boss you around than you do to us!"

"Listen, Brick-For-Brains! You're basically my apprentice! You can't say this stuff to me! I'm not over proud of myself! I'm actually superior to all of you! It's practically a scientifically proven fact!"

"Oh, you be quiet! You're...you're...you're." Brick was attempting to spit out another insult, but he was to busy staring at the rock, which was now tilting immensely, to do so.

"What's the matter? Can't think of something else wrong with me? Ha! I knew you were we-"

And even larger sound filled the area this time. The gigantic rock had now fallen on top of Jo. Only her arm stuck out from beneath it. Fortunately- or unfortunately, if you will- the arm was twitching, but the contestants were too much in shock to notice. Luckily, Brick was able to swerve out of the way, just in time.

"In the arms of an angel..." Ezekiel sang, attempting to break the silence, and hopefully enlighten the mood.

Not long after, Tyler appeared from behind. "Hey guys! Look what I did! I moved the rock! Can you believe-"

He stopped dead in his sentence after noticing that he had crushed Jo. Everyone gave him blank expressions, not really sure how to feel about the situation.

"Oh," he started again. "Sorry."

"...You're in the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here," Ezekiel finished.

**A/N- Well, hopefully that went well. And yeah, I put a mention of the infamous "psycho Trent" in there. I couldn't help myself. Nevertheless, he won't be doing that in any more chapters. I can't see where I would go with it.**

**Anyway, I would like to that The Total Drama Writer's Forum for being such nice, awesome people. One year, and still going. Woohoo!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Seemingly Darker Days

_In The Town..._

Owen laid on the ground for more hours than he could keep track of. He somehow stopped wanting to search for the others. He subconsciously knew that he had too if he wanted his body back, and closure on where they were, and of course his energy had regained a small amount at this point, but something still held him back.

He suspected it was the atmosphere he was in currently. It was just peace and quiet. Yes, he was by a road, but that just made him feel more at home. It was just all peace and love at that moment. There were no disputes, no backstabbing, no chaos, and most of all, no competition in the grassy spot he was laying in. It was like his own little dream paradise, minus the grotesque amounts of food.

"Food..." Owen grumbled. Unsurprisingly, he still craved the taste and satisfaction of food, despite gaining energy from the rest.

Then, his little paradise was destroyed. Out of nowhere, an object hit I'm in the side, rolling him further down the grassy area. He pulled his coconut body upward to see the object that hit him. It was a soccerball. Apparently, two kids were kicking it around, playing a little game.

Before Owen could gather all his senses together and keep moving, the kid kicked the ball again, sending him even further onward across the grassy area. This time, he landed on a more smooth and sandy surface. He looked around, only to see even more kids, and a large metal playground before him. The key word is "kids".

Little toddlers, best friends, Siamese twins, and the ones with overprotective parents were all present. Together, they made the biggest, most energetic, obstacle of chaos know to a man in a coconut's body.

"It's go time," he told himself, beginning to roll himself into the kid's zone.

_In Antarctica..._

"Um..." Tyler started. "It was an accident! I swear!"

He kneeled down to the ground and into a praying position. "Jo, if you're there...no, that's not right. God, if you're there, please tell Jo that I'm sorry for crushing her under a giant rock. Thanks man! You're the best!"

"Tyler, there's no use in doing that. Let's just all accept the fact that Jo's in a better place," Dawn told him.

"Well is my body dead too?" Geoff asked. "I can't spend the rest of eternity in her old body!"

"We will see once we find the other two "ingredients", but for now, I'm pretty sure we should get the rock off of her. We still need it, of course."

"What will Chris do when he finds out that Jo is dead?" Cameron asked.

"He most likely wouldn't care," Zoey said. "Doesn't anyone else remember the finale of season five?"

"Good point," DJ complimented.

"Does anyone want me to sing another song in her honor, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

"NO!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Dangit, eh. I thought I was good," he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, so we should probably get moving in the rock," Beth said. "Um, Tyler, would you like to do the honor since you squished her in the first place?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a go," he told her. Tyler then started to push against the stone again, only to have a weird feeling in his ankle. He looked down. Jo's finger tips were latched around it, gently tugging. He instantly became afraid.

"AH! JO IS A ZOMBIE! HELP!" he screamed, trying to shake his foot loose from her grip.

"Calm down!" Heather ordered him. Tyler turned silent, his face growing red from embarrassment. A muffled sound came from under the rock. Jo was speaking.

"Umm...what should I do?" Tyler asked, dumbfounded by the predicament.

Heather gestured a pushing motion with her hands, signaling of or Tyler to get the rock of of her. Tyler nodded and began pushing. About a minute later, the rock was off of her, revealing Jo to be as flat as paint on the road. Everyone flinched at the sight of her.

Jo was able to gather her bearings and stand up, revealing "her" bright red torso, stinging from the freezing snow. Geoff stifled an extremely small sigh from this, since his body was damaged.

Jo turned towards the crowd, but this time, a scowl didn't appear on her face. She looked as blank as ever, like a murderer attempting to apologize rationally. Finally, she was able to speak, but not in an ordering, bossy kind of way.

"You know guys, let's just sit here for awhile. I don't feel like walking back just yet," she said, leaning on the glowing crystal.

Everyone gave each other worried, perplexed looks, but eventually did the same, on the ready for Jo to go back to ordering, but oddly enough, she didn't, even after some time.

...

Two hours passed and they still were leaning on the luminous stone. Occasionally, they would exchange a few words or a glance, but that was it. Well, that was until the sound of large engines came from up above.

The contestants turned their heads upwards to see a huge plane flying above. Almost instantly, sighs and groans were heard, seeing how they knew it was the Chris and Chef.

The plane just barely missed them, landing approximately seventy-five meters from the gang. The noise that erupted from the plane cause everyone to cover their ears. Once it dies down, the hatch swung open and Chris descended from the steps.

"Well aren't you guys all a bunch of lazy asses," he greeted. "I see you finally got the first ingredient though! That's a plus."

"Chris, you suck," Dakota told him, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, eh, you suck!" Ezekiel agreed. Dakota gave him an odd look, but the turned back to Chris.

Noticing the contestant's sour mood, Chris became curious. "What's wrong? You guys seem less...angry with each other than when I last saw you. Whew. You're lucky I could ever find you out here. Hehe."

None of the contestant's said a word, leaving Chris to speak again. "So, are you guys gonna get this rock on the plane or not?" he asked.

Everyone sighed and stood to their feet, soon pushing the crystal on to the plane. Once the rock was pushed into the cargo hold, the contestants gathered their luggage and climbed into the plane, seeking out quiet places to sit.

As they were boarding, Chef noticed how desolated their expressions were. "What's up with them?" he whispered to Chris.

"I don't know. Mood swings?"

Chef nodded and began to start the plane. In a few seconds, the engine was already roaring and the plane was rolling down the Antarctic terrain and into the sky. Soon enough, Chris's voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! ARE NEXT DESTINATION IS...AFRICA! WE'LL BE THERE IN ABOUT EIGHT HOURS! NOW START TALKING AGAIN! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT!"

The loudspeaker switched off. The long silence was finally broken by Duncan, who was admittedly finding himself tired of the mood.

"So, how are you guys?"

Everyone remained silent. Duncan frowned at this. "Oh come on, are you really telling me that the incident with Jo is getting to you guys? We'll all sort it out, I promise."

"Let's just say that either her or Tyler will be paying for medical expenses when we get back," Geoff said. Bridgette punched him playfully in the arm.

"I don't know. I feel guilty," Brick mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Dude, don't. It's not your fault," Duncan reassured the cadet.

"Should I ask Jo if I hurt her?"

"Brick, it's obvious that she is hurt, but she'll get over it at somepoint, I can tell you that."

Brick sighed. "Fine then."

Meanwhile, others gathered in first class. The atmosphere seemed a little bit more comfortable there.

"Okay, I'm so glad that we're out of Antarctica. It was sooo cold there!" Lindsay chirped.

"You've announced that three times already, Lindsay," Courtney told her rolling her eyes.

"Really? It doesn't feel like the third time."

Courtney sighed. "Why do I even bother..."

"I'm just glad we're talking in First Class. It must be all mopey over there with Jo being all depressive," Cody added.

"I guess being squished by a giant rock can change a person," Gwen said.

"She was kind of mean to me though. I didn't mean to waste the groups time!"

"She'll have to become happy again at somepoint. I'd kill myself if I had to travel all through Africa with her like this," Gwen stated.

"But we also don't want her to become an overcompetitive freak again," Courtney said. The four of them nodded in agreement.

Listening to their conversation, Chris smirked. "Ooh. Drama outside of a competition!" he said in an excited tone. "You don't get that every day, right Chef?"

"You're only saying that because you have no life outside the hosting a damn reality show!" Chef snapped.

"Whatever! And to think I was trying to start a conversation with you!" Chris huffed. Chef rolled his eyes and focused on flying the plane again, all the way to Africa.

**A/N- Well, this was certainly different than the past chapters, but it was still fun to write nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Tiny Annoyances in Life

**A/N- Well, chapter 10 is here. Double digits! Okay, it's not too big of a deal in hindsight, but I guess it's a pretty cool milestone. I hope you readers enjoy!**

_Back In Town..._

Without further ado, Owen rolled himself into the playground, almost instantly encountering human feet that came close to crushing his shell. He felt something kick him from behind, sending him under, and out of the metal jungle gym.

He suddenly found himself rolling into a mini sand dune, feeling sharp pebbles underneath him the whole way. Upon rolling back out of it, he pulled himself further towards the exit, but was cut off when another kid dropped his toy bulldozer right in front of him.

"Gah!" Owen yelled. Luckily, the intense noise of children blocked his outburst from the people around him.

He quickly changed directions so that he was heading away from the crowd, but a group of kids playing tag ran around him, making him spin around violently. Once he recovered the dizzy feeling the motion put on him, the was able to push himself forward once more.

This time, he was a little bit more successful. This push had more strength than the last few, so he was able to cover a good distance with a good speed until another obstacle, which could not be avoided, struck him...or picked him up, if you will.

Owen was being held by a child, who was quite amused at the face painted on Owen's -or Mr. Coconut's- front. The person holding him giggled a little bit before exiting the playground with Owen in hand.

Owen himself tried to thrash around, and loosen his alleged "kidnapper's" grip, but it was basically useless, and at this rate, he couldn't speak at all. The energy he had spent pulling himself through the playground was just too much.

_It's okay Owen, you'll get through this...maybe _he thought, simply letting the child carry him in any position at this point.

_Back on the Plane..._

Chris paced around the cockpit of the plane, clearly irritated. "Why the hell won't any of those kids speak? It's a long flight goddamnit!" he complained.

"Will you ever shut up?!" Chef yelled. "If you don't get a piece of drama every hour, you instantly flip out!"

"Oh come on! Don't you ever get bored? I haven't heard anything since Cody, Gwen, Courtney, and Lindsay had a little exchange about Jo! And besides, it's not like I have a hunger for drama all the time, right?"

"Remeber the All-Stars finale? 'Romance is boring'?"

"Fine, fine. Maybe I do get a little bit agitated sometimes, but you know how it is working on reality shows. You don't know how many times I've said 'Today's challenge is' or 'The final so-and-so goes to'. It gets old!" Chris sighed heavily. "By the way, when are we arriving at our next destination?"

Chef huffed. "We're almost there. You can tell those maggots that they need to prepare for landing soon. I'm not waiting twenty minutes for them to pack up all their teen luggage."

"All righty then," Chris smirked. He pulled a microphone out of his pocket, which would immediately transfer sound to the loudspeaker.

"OKAY CONTESTANTS! WE'RE CURRENTLY CLOSE TO AFRICA RIGHT NOW! THAT MEANS YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO START PACKING UP YOUR LUGGAGE...LIKE NOW!" he said. He set the volume of his voice in the loudspeaker to the highest setting, just to bother everybody else.

"Can he be anymore annoying?" Dakota said, rubbing her head.

"At least you only competed in one season. I had to deal with him for four!" Heather told her.

"He has to learn that being an irritation isn't going to get him anywhere at some point. I sincerely hope his personality undergoes a change," Zoey added.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented personality. Before her, people were as bland as cardboard slates and has absolutely no real mindset," Staci said. She looked over the glares from the other contestants to see if anyone was moressed with her 'knowledge'. Sadly, that wasn't the case. B even made a punching motion with his hands.

Jo sighed and got up to her feet. She picked up her luggage and walked to the door of the plane, waiting for it open.

"Can the depressing mood get even more depressing?" Duncan mumbled under his breath. "I'm actually starting to miss Owen now. At least he'd lighten the mood a bit."

"Owen is not a person you'd really want to miss in the situation, Duncan," Noah, who was sitting near Duncan, told him. "Sometimes his happiness was a little bit too much. Know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, but you're a cynical jackass so it doesn't matter," Duncan retorted. Noah shrugged the insult off his shoulder in an instant.

"Please, in terms of aura, the tension in this room is high," Dawn said. "Please stop bickering. We've finally come to a mildly peaceful state, and however depressing and boring this state may be, it's not worth it to let it die."

"Why are we even fighting, eh? Chris is going to open the hatchet any moment! Move!" Ezekiel ordered. Everybody in economy class stared at him.

"Is it just sha-me, or did sha-Ezekiel just say something sha-intelligent?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," Blaineley grumbled.

The loudspeaker flickered on again. "OKAY PEOPLE, YOU ALL HAVE ONE MINUTE BEFORE I DROP ALL OF YOUR ASSES INTO MADAGASCAR, AFRICA! THAT MEANS, IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT ALREADY, PACK UP!"

Everyone in economy class began frantically packing up, preparing for Chris to open the hatchet. In first class, however, it was a different story. The four contestants there were lined up at their own hatchet, waiting for Chris to open it. That doesn't mean they didn't take this time to talk to each other though.

"You know guys," Cody started, "This plane ride has made me realize how three females, even if they would never date me, can make a long flight so much more that you expect."

"Cody, we oly talked for about five minutes. After that, we just stayed silent the whole time!" Courtney snapped.

"Yes, but the atmosphere was still nice."

"What's an atmosphere?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen slapped her hand to her forehead. "Come on guys! He's going to drop us any second!"

Just then both hatchets opened up, letting every contestants fall to the ground, and into the dense trees of Madagascar. Chris and Chef looked out of the first class hatch, snickering. "Five bucks says one of them is going to reference one of their own songs," Chef said.

"What? That's crazy! They're probably too deep in panic mode to even make a comprehendable sentence!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO BE THE REPAIRMAN FOR THE PARALLEL BARS!" Tyler screamed from down below.

"Five bucks," Chef smirked. Chris sighed, and reluctantly handed over five dollars to Chef. Then, he grabbed his parachute, which was hanging from the wall of the cockpit, and followed the contestants down to the ground.

All of the contestants rubbed their heads and backs due to the impact. They had landed on a bed of large leaves, but the hard ground underneath prevented the fall from being entirely comfortable.

"Can't Chris come up with another method of landing that doesn't involve dropping us out of the plane?" Leshawna muttered.

"Apparently not," Sam said.

Chris touched his feet to the ground, looking over at the contestants. "Welcome to Madagascar everybody!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eva yelled. She stood to her feet and started charging towards the hostm ready to barrel him over, until Scott tripped her.

"Okay, since we have that's issue settled, let me explain what you'll have to do," Chris started.

"We know, find the lemurs hat, kid's movie reference, blah blah blah," Anne Maria interrupted.

"Exactomundo! But your going to have to face some dangers. Harold, please."

Harold sighed. "Disease carrying insects, sweltering heat, man-eating predators, and the fair chance that one of us will stray from the group and die of dehydration. Did I get them all?"

"Yes Harold, we're good. Any questions?" Chris asked.

Everybody raised their hand.

"Okay, looks lke you guys are all set! See you when you get that lemurs hat!"

Chris then fired up his jet pack again, and rocketed up to the plane. The plane zipped away right after he boarded, leaving the contestants on the ground completely dumbfounded.


	11. Getting Their Bearings

After some time of being carried by the youngster, Owen decided to speak up. At this point, he realized that this kid would most likely do something horrible to him, such as burying him alive or perhaps chucking him into a deep pond.

"Pst! Hey kid, can you...uh...take me to...my house?" he asked, hoping for the best reaction.

The child looked down at him, quite perplexed. "Did you just say something?" he questioned. "But you're a coconut!"

Owen struggled to say something plausible. After all, this kid was literally addressing him. Maybe a little bit too calm and collected for his age. "Er, yes I did! And yes, I am a coconut. So yeah, to get to my house, you have to make a left, then a right, then another left. Oh yeah, then you just keep going down that road until you see some sort of...pinkish house. Yeah, I know, my mom really has a way with decorating."

"You're a coconut..."

"Yes, yes I am, but you see here, I'm an ultra-super-duper-intelligent coconut from the future!" Owen lied.

The boy gave him another look before smiling. "You'll have to agree to be my best friend!"

"Be your best friend?"

The child nodded. "Yup! I know you're a coconut, but I can still be your friend!"

"Uh...okay. Sure, I'll be your best friend. I get along with a lot of people!"

The child's happy expression faded into something a little more stern. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Trust me, I'm like the friendliest guy you'll ever meet. No need to worry!"

The child's clear visibly lifted back up. "Okay! You wanna go to the toy store with me?"

"Um, sorry kid, I need to get back to my house!"

"Nope. Toy store first."

"But I thought you asked me for my opinion first."

"I changed my my mind. We're going to the toy store!"

Owen sighed, but he knew that the kid would just leave him there if he refused. "Oh, okay, toy store then!"

"Yay!"

And so the child began walking towards the toy store, cradling Owen in his arms. "Wait, how can you speak if you're a coconut?" he asked.

"I said that I was the ultra-super-duper-intelligent coconut...from the future!"

The child gave him a doubtful look, causing Owen to fess up. "Okay, I'm not that coconuts. You see, it's a pretty long story..."

* * *

"Well, Chris dumped us in an unfamiliar place again," Gwen said. "Best care scenario: We all get out alive, but with severe allergic reactions."

"Ooh, look at all these purple sha-berries! I think I've heard of them in a sha-magazine before," Lightning mused. He picked a few off of the plant they hung from. "Better eat them than sha-starve, right?" he dropped one in his mouth.

"Ooh, tasty," he said, clearly amused by the taste. Noah, however was not. In fact, he seemed unusually frantic.

"What are you doing?! You might get an allergic reaction to those berries!" he shouted.

"Sha-why?" Lightning asked.

"Uh, 'life threatening allergies'? Ring a bell? I swear, if you kill off my body..."

"Don't sha-worry! It's not sha-confirmed that you have a sha-reaction to these kinds of berries! And if you do, it probably has different sha-effect on me!" Lightning ensured. Just then, his skin turned an unusual red color, and his face started sweating. His eyes and lips were also starting to swell. "See? I'm sha-good!"

He then fell to the dirt, twitching insessantly. Noah huffed, fairly disappointed. "Great, now all we need is a death sentence, courtesy of Chris, and everybody will be happy!"

"Looks like my prediction will turn out to be correct," Gwen added.

"Just be happy he was a dumb one," Duncan reassured him, "And he's still breathing, so there's a 50-50 chance that he'll survive, and that we can get Noah back in his body, but for the time being, he's going to have to carry him."

"Carry him?" Noah asked.

"Well, you do have the muscles of a body now builder now, right?"

Noah sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll carry him."

Duncan nodded, and turned towards the rest of the contestant. "Okay, not to sound like pre-depressive Jo here, but we should probably get a move on. It's a shame that Chris and Chef didn't give us any directions beforehand, but I guess we can make do."

"Speaking of Jo..." Zoey trailed off, her gaze in Jo's general direction. Jo was standing, and looked willing to walk, but she was greatly hunched over and her eyes were dim. Duncan's expression went completely blank.

"Okay Jo, we're sorry that Brick yelled at you, and that you were crushed under a giant glowing rock. You did kind of help us in terms of order, but to be honest, you were also really goddamn annoying, so I hope you understand. Let's just say that some of us may not be able to live your little injury down, so...it's a lose-lose case, I guess?" Duncan said, hoping for the mood to change greatly.

Jo sighed. "It's not the injury, the yelling, or even you guys," she explained, "It's the outcome. I lost."

"Well, technically Duncan said that the outcome was lose-lose, so there is no real reason to be depressed. We're all equal in this situation," Harold added in.

She shot Harold a glare before continuing. "That's not what I mean! I don't care if you guys lose along with me! I just care what the outcome for myself is! Don't you guys understand?"

"Considering this whole thing really isn't a game in the first place, no, not really," Scott told her.

"This isn't a game? Of course it is! Survival of the fittest, I believe. We're in a race to adapt, and whoever cracks loses! And since I cracked after the rock hit me, I lost!"

Everyone shuffled in place, quite uncomfortable by Jo's speech mainly because she was dead wrong in the situation. "What? Why are you all acting so nervous?"

"Jo, you're wrong. I mean, isn't the whole point of this to obtain the 'ingredients' of The Body Swapper, and just make due while we can? There's no real point in treating it like another competition," Courtney told her.

"Bu-but," Jo stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry, I think you're kind if over-analyzing all of this," Cody shrugged.

"You know what? Fine, this isn't a game at the moment, but don't forget that it may come back to bite you later in this journey."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes, yes it. Now-"

"Guys, can we just move along? I don't mean to be rude, but we're wasting out time. We could've been a long ways from here if it weren't for this conversation," Brick interrupted.

Leshawna shrugged. "Fine by me. I wouldn't mind getting out if this little clearing."

"Thank you," Brick mumbled.

Duncan smiled. "Yeah, why don't we just get out of here. It's better than us all having an argument that never gets resolved. Got to hand it to Brick over here."

"Agreed," Heather stated, "Let's just find that lemur's hat, and get back on that plane before we all end up murdering each other, or if you want to be realistic, before Jo murders all of us."

A chorus of 'yeah's were heard throughout the crowd. All but Jo pitched it. Duncan smirked at her.

"So, do you agree that we should get going?" he asked her.

Jo sighed. "Yes. We should go, but don't expect me to be jolly-happy-sunshine girl now."

"I won't expect you to be like that."

"Good," Jo huffed.

"Okay," Duncan started again, "Now that that's settled, we would probably figure out which direction to go in. I say we go...left."

"What made you say that?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, um, becuase right is secretly always the wrong way to go?"

"Really?" Trent said.

"You got me. I suck at directions in these kinds of situations, so maybe...DJ! You take over!"

"Man, I'm worse than you!" DJ told him.

"Just do it! We need to walk in some direction!"

"Okay, so let's go...right?"

"Maybe you're worse than me, DJ. Anyone else willing to give some directions?"

"I can," Dawn volunteered.

"Go ahead, Nature Girl. Tell us where to go!" Duncan encouraged, slightly snickering under his breath.

"Well, we first go left, just like Duncan said, and then, as DJ said, we go right once we hit a certain, extremely tall palm tree. Then, we move on a zigzagged path for another two miles, cut across a river, and swing on vines until we come across a crashed plane."

Everyone pondered her directions for a moment before Cameron spoke up. "Um, those were quite fair, but do we really need to swing on a vine?" he asked.

"That would be the most logical voice, yes. Mike might know better than I do though, since he's in my body."

"Mike? Do you have an input?"

"Maybe. It seems as if we should...walk two miles backwards, or at least that's what all these visions are telling me."

Dawn waked over to Mike and patted him on the back. "It's okay. You can try again next time."

Mke frowned at the comment, but soon let his expression slide into a more blank face.

"I guess we'll just take Dawn's directions, since she most likely knows more about this place than all of us combined," Duncan continued, "Have you ever been to Madagascar before, Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Well okay, but yeah, it's better than everyone else's directions, but if this takes us to some place seventy miles from the plane, we have a right to leave you behind."

Dawn nodded solemnly, but tugged her collar a tiny bit.

"Imagine if Katie was giving directions," Courtney muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad with directions! Sadie can understand, right?" Katie said defensively.

Sadie gave her an awkward glance, making Katie twitch. "What? Am I not good with directions?

"Well, you did get us lost all the way back in season one," Sadie told her.

"Oh my god, we are so not BFFs anymore!" Katie whined.

"No, Katie, I'm just being honest here. We all have our flaws!"

As the two were arguing, Blaineley started mumbling. "Gee, and I thought I would have to break them up myself," she said.

"Okay, okay," Duncan said, "Can you two stop fighting. We can get out of here faster that way!"

Katie crossed her arms. "I guess, maybe I was a little out of turn. I'm sorry, Sadie!"

"I forgive you, Katie! I want to be BFFs again!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "And I want you two to shut the hell up! Everyone else wants to start walking!"

Katie and Sadie turned red in the face. They turned towards the other contestants to see all of their annoyed expressions. "Okay," they obliged in unison.

"So, we're getting out if this little area. Finally. Let's start moving left. Oh, and Noah, don't forget to carry Lightning," Duncan told the crowd.

Noah turned over to see Lightning, who stil happened to be on the ground. He groaned as he threw the jock over his shoulder, and soon joined the crowd as they waked away.

And so, the contestans began yet another trek, this time very different environment, not to mention the vague directions.

**A/N- Yes, yet another chapter where not a lot happens. I would've added part of the trek in here, but I was afraid that the chapter would drag on for too long then. I promise the next one will be more eventful. I hope you enjoyed anyway though!**


	12. The Family Reunion

Owen sighed deeply. "The host of this show I was on called all the other cast members including me to an auditorium, where he would present this really sweet invention to us. When he turned it on, all these lights started flashing and we all managed to swap bodies. Too bad that out of all the bodies I could've received, I got a coconut. So, they all decided to leave after getting their bearings, and left me behind in the process. I remember something about a 'journey to Antarctica, Madagascar, and Japan in order to get the ingredients to get our own bodies back', but I can't pinpoint exactly where they are!" he sighed, "If only they had taken me with them...I could've been the life of the adventure! And now, I'm stuck here, trying to roll myself to the airport. I'd at least be closer if I were able to get there as a meer coconut."

"Gee, those people don't sound very nice," the boy told Owen.

"Not nice? They're actually pretty cool. I mean, except for Courtney, Scott, Heather, and Al. Hehe, Al. He hates when people call him that."

"Do you think you'll ever see them again?" the boy asked, his face a little bit saddened.

"Oh yeah, sure! Once they come back, I bet."

"Oh, okay," the boy mumbled. "Can I help?"

"Well, you can take me back home, if that's fine with you, but we can still stop at the toy store if you want."

"Maybe...I'll take you there."

"Really? You're forfeiting a toy for me? Thanks kid!"

"My mommy did always say to put other's needs first."

"Then tell you're mom that she's the best the next time you see her!"

The boy's expression softened. "You know, I would've just taken you to the toy store if you were lying to me."

"Um, okay, good to know then, but I'm not lying."

"Good."

The boy turned around to walk to Owen's house, ignoring the toy store. Owen decided to speak up again.

"So, what's your name? I never asked."

"Jacob," he answered.

"Cool. Mine's Owen."

Jacob smiled while he walked. Left, right, and left again. Those were the directions that Owen gave him. The toy store was still itching at his brain, but he had to hold the urge to turn around once more for Owen. After all, they were 'best friends' now. All he needed to was to get Owen to his house...

* * *

Trekking in Madagascar isn't much easier than trekking in Antarctica. In fact, it's probably worse. You have the heat, the possibility of a predator to jump on you at any given second, and it's probably easier to stray from the group due to the density of the plants.

"Ugh," Heather groaned, "Once again, I don't really know why I'm doing this."

"Uh...to get our bodies back, maybe?" Dakota told her. Heather shot her a glare.

"I just think that Chris could've given us some directions beforehand so we don't have to give Dawn here the benefit of doubt," Scott added, swatting an insect away from his face.

"Trust me, we're going in the right direction. Would I tell you to go this way if it wasn't true?" Dawn questioned. "I wouldn't lie if there's a chance people may maul me for it."

"I guess not," Scott mumbled.

"I thing we should've expected a trek without directions," Duncan said, ducking under overhanging tree vines. "It's Chris. He's a dick. He'd probably want us to run around like clueless chickens. I think we can all agree on this one."

Scott nodded in agreement. Duncan turned around to the others behind him. "Hey, how's everyone holding up?" he casually asked.

"Well, it turns out Lightnng mumbles in his sleep," Noah informed.

"What does he say?"

"So far it has been 'sha', 'protein', 'muscles', and 'sha' again."

"Okay then. Good to now. Anyone else got some input?"

"I just know I'm going to get some sort of disease for rash from this," Leshawna told him.

"To be honest, that may be true. Too bad we didn't bring a first-aid kit with us when we dropped out of the plane."

"Way to go, new leader," Courtney snipped.

"Hey! Who said I was the new leader? I just happened to be in the front of this moving line, and I wanted to know what was up. It's nothing much, really."

"Right."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It looks like everyone is pretty 'normal' then. I guess I should just stay silent for the rest of the journey because apparently I'm rubbing off as a new leader."

"So that means everyone else can talk, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I never said you couldn't," Duncan told him, nodding.

"Great, eh! Okay, I have something very important to share," Ezekiel said. Before anyone could ask what this 'important' thing was, he continued. "I have a weird feeling about this place. I can just tell that something will just come out and jump at me, and only me."

"Why only you?" Lindsay asked, unsurprisingly intrigued by his unbelievable feeling.

"Because...because...I don't know yet, eh. I just have to wait for it to happen, that's all."

"Well, we'll make sure this doesn't happen to you in the best way we possibly can," Dakota assured him sarcastically. Unfortunately, Ezekiel didn't pick the irony up.

"Thanks, eh. It means a lot to me."

"Whatever."

As the cast walked through the jungle, they encountered many hazards, to say the least. Thorns, spiders, snakes, and of course, the fork in the road.

The contestants gawked at the two paths that laid before them, separated by a large palm tree. The path leading left was very open and peaceful. You could see the sun rays beaming down on the ground. The path leading right, however, was the exact opposite, for it looked very dark and grim, almost like a path taken out of a Halloween film.

"So, didn't Dawn tell us to go right?" Anne Maria reminded the cast, shaking the remains of a spider web off of her wrist.

"I don't know. It looks kind of scary," DJ whimpered.

"Yeah, I agree. It doesn't look very safe," Brick chimed in.

"Well," Dawn started, "This still is the right way. Even if there is a possibility that one of us may not come out alive, it still leads to the zig-zagged path."

"That means we should go down this route," Zoey told the others. "Traveling down a scary path still beats spending extra time in Madagascar, right?"

"Right. Lets get going," Gwen said.

The contestants kept walking, undeniably all a little fretful from the scenery, minus Izzy, who was still in her usual giddy mood. "Isn't this cool guys?! It's like Halloween all over again. I mean, the trees seem darker, less light, what's next? A werewolf! Ha, that'd be so cool!" she chirped.

"Um, I'd handle a jack-o-lantern," Bridgette shivered.

"Aw, really? You're no fun."

Ezekiel sniffed the air, quite curious of his surroundings. "It seems pretty weird right now, eh."

"No shit," Jo huffed, "The scenery blatantly changed."

"No, no. The weird feeling I had earlier is just getting stronger. It smells like...my family, eh."

"That's odd," Cameron told him, "Human families don't usually have a noticeable, distinct scent, or at least humans can't detect it."

"I'm still debating if Zeke really is human," Noah quipped.

The plants beside the path rustled a little bit, causing Ezekiel to jump in fright.

"Dude, chill out. I bet there's really not much in there," Geoff reassured him.

"You don't know that, eh! There could be some sort of monster in there!"

"We've heard rustling like this before, and what did you expect? We're in Madagascar, not Manhattan," Heather rolled her eyes.

The plants rustled again. "Prove it, eh!" Ezekiel challenged, obviously sticking to his gut.

"Fine," Heather obliged, sticking up her nose. She pulled the plants away from each other to create a hole. She then looked into it. "See? There's nothing there."

Ezekiel looked inside, noticing that there was nothing inside. "Oh, there really is nothing there, eh. Sorry, I got par-AH"

The prairie boy fell backwards on to the dirt as an animal leaped out at him. It was green with stringy hair and sharp claws. It was clothed exactly like Ezekiel's own body, and he had the same exact face shape.

"See?! I told you guys I smelled my own goddamn family! It's Phineas, my long lost cousin! Remember!?" he shouted.

Everybody backed away from Phineas as he stepped forward. Ezekiel shuffled on the ground for a few moments before standing back up.

"Um, how did Phineas get in Madagascar?" Beth whispered to him.

"I don't know. He has a habit of appearing in different places that are usually impossible for someone with his intelligence to appear in, eh."

"Ain't that the truth," Gwen grumbled.

Phineas growled at crawled up to Ezekiel, baring his teeth. Ezekiel continued to back up, much to the confusion of others.

"Do you know how to thwart him way?" Trent asked.

Ezekiel frantically shook his head, letting eh is eyes dart around the ground in the process. The close in on a dark, moist stick lying in the path. He quicky picked it up, and started waving it around in the air.

"That's how you're going to thwart him away?"

"Yeah, eh. When we were back at home, he'd like to play fetch the stick. It was really the only thing he could do for the entire family, and really the only thing he liked to do anyway, so that's why I'm doing it, eh."

Ezekiel continued to wave the stick around in the air. "Want the stick, eh Phineas? You want it?" Come on!"

Phineas stared blankly at Ezekiel for a moment, but his gaze started to follow the stick. He actually couldn't care less about fetching. He really only wanted to terrorize Ezekiel for the sake of a 'family bond', not to mention the fact that Ezekiel once teased him. He just needed some way to trick Ezekiel into thinking he was going to fetch the stick. Needless to say, he was more intelligent than people gave him credit for.

"Go Phineas, fetch the stick, eh!" Ezekiel called out, finally releasing the stick from his grip. Phineas simply stood his ground, still watching his cousin intently. "You didn't fetch the stick? Well, you're a disgrace to the family!"

Phineas took his next move, and jumped at Ezekiel, knocking him to the ground. The two of them rolled out of the path, and into the plants, leaving everyone else flabbergasted.

"Um, I think one of us should go get him," Tyler suggested.

"I'm not getting my hands anywhere near that creature!" Justin clarified.

"Which one?" Alejandro asked.

"Um...both of them, I guess."

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I personally think Dakota should go get Zeke away from his...cousin."

"What?! Why me?!" Dakota questioned.

"It's for the sake of your own body," Alejandro shrugged. "We'll wait."

"Fine, I'll go get him," Dakota sighed.

Dakota walked into the plants, much to her great displeasure. "_Why the hell would Ezekiel's cousin be here anyway?"_ she thought.

"Ezekiel! Ezekiel! Where are you?" she called out. No answer. "I swear," she mumbled, "If I don't find that kid sooner or later I will...,"

"Dakota!" Ezekiel screamed in delight, pulling her into a hug. "I defeated Phineas, eh! See, I pelted rocks at him until he couldn't move anymore!" He released her from the hug.

Dakota looked passed Ezekiel to see Phineas's body on the ground. Her eyes widened. "You killed you're own cousin?!"

"He's not dead, eh. He's still breathing. I just put him in a coma, that's all."

"Are you mad?!"

"Eh, no. Not that I can remember."

"Why was he even here?! Why did he only attack you?! And how did he became so strange?!"

"Well, like I said he has some odd ability to appear in any place he wants, or he's just a really strong swimmer, I don't know. He also loves me, or hates me, I forget, but he wanted to see me, and since he has an impossibly amazing since if smell, he was able to pinpoint my exact location."

"Was- or is- he even human?!" Dakota interrupted.

"I was about to answer that question. You see, he was born that way, eh. This is because my aunt couldn't get pregnant, so she went for one of those 'petri-dish' injections, but they mixed up my uncle's sperm for a dog's, and he came out like that, eh."

Dakota gawked at him. "Are you making shit up just to amuse me?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "No, not at all, eh. It's farfetched, but true."

"Okay, that's just messed up. Can we please get back to the others before Phineas wakes up from his, er, coma?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

The two walked back to where the others were standing, much to everybody's relief.

"Good, you two made it out safely. I'm glad you guys are back," Duncan told them.

"Yes, now can we please keep moving? I don't want Phineas to chase after us again," Blaineley said.

"Yes, we should. Hopefully, this very grim path won't last much longer," Cody hoped.

**A/N- That may have been really far-fetched. Okay, it was really far-fetched, but goddamnit it was fun to write. I mainly included Phineas for two reasons:**

**1. I didn't want him to be just a one-mention thing.**

**2. I wanted this chapter to be interesting, instead of just more banter dialogue and conflict. Hopefully, this part worked out.**

**And just to clarify, the contestant's don't know what Owen is doing. They are fully aware that he's back at the auditorium, and for the most part, they don't really care, but they aren't aware that he's on a quest since no one has been back to the auditorium. Chris and Chef's whereabouts will be mentioned later.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. River Rapids

Jacob walked up the front steps to the door of Owen's house, and looked down at Owen intently. "Should I just ring the doorbell?" he asked, a little bit unsure of what to do.

"Yeah! Then, when someone answers, just say something like 'you son turned into a coconut', and simply place me in his or her's hand. Don't worry, my parents won't bite!" Owen told him.

"Okay," Jacob muttered before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, an obese woman opened the door, her pudgy face expressing a smile.

"Well hello, little boy. What brings you here? Are you lost?" she questioned sweetly. Jacob stood there for a moment, staring at her. Then, he opened his mouth to carry along with Owen's example.

"Eh, no. It's just that...your son...," he began. Owen tried his best to hold his tongue. He wasnt aware that Jacob had such a shy demeanor while talking to an actual person.

"My son? Owen? Boy, please tell me this is good news you're bringing then. I haven't seen him in awhile, and I would literally cry right in front of you if something bad happened to him."

"Well, he kind of...turned into a coconut," he stated. Owen's mother looked at him quizzically, and shook her head rapidly.

"My son turned into a coconut?" she asked again, quite confused. She looked down at him, noticing the coconut he was carrying. "That coconut?"

"Uh, yeah. Here you go," he said, handing Owen to the woman. He then bolted out of their property before anything else was said. Jacob was quite sad to leave Owen without a goodbye, but the fact that he had to tell a stranger that her own son turned into a coconut was very intimidating for him. Also, in the back of his mind, he had an idea if him and Owen meeting once more.

Owen's mother looked down at Owen, perplexed by his coconut form. Before she could say anything, Owen piped up.

"Hey mom! Before any other questions are asked: Yes, I am a coconut. You see, it's a long story. Chris made a machine, and the entire Total Drama cast swapped bodies, including me, hence the fact that I'm a coconut. Then, I went through a lot of random crap on to find them, but they're somewhere around the world that I'm unable to reach. And yeah, some kid took me home so I wouldn't have to go through even more random crap, and here I am," Owen explained, "On another note, do you have any food?"

Owen's mother blinked twice, and scratched her head. "So, you switched bodies with a coconut?"

Owen nodded. "Yes."

"Really? Ugh, well I guess that's to be expected of Mr. McLean. Now, how do we get you back in your own body?"

"I have to wait for the cast to come back with ingredients from Antarctica, Madagascar, and Japan before getting back into my own body."

Owen's mother sighed. Looked like we'll be having another family discussion tonight. Now, on to the real business. How are we going to feed you?"

Owen chuckled. "Aw mom, you're the greatest!"

* * *

"Did you get any bruises from fighting with your long lost cousin?" Lindsay inquired Ezekiel, interested on his tumble with Phineas.

"Just a few minor bruises and scratches, but other than that, The Zeke came out unscathed!" Ezekiel bragged, puffing his chest out. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Good for you," Noah muttered, "Does anyone know when we'll get out of this 'deadly' forest?"

"I think that light indicates out exit," Cameron informed, pointing forward.

"C-cool," DJ stuttered, "This place is really s-spooky."

"We're happy that you made through, DJ," Zoey told him, patting the gentle giant on the back.

As the contestants stepped out of the dark woods, a blinding ray of sunlight hit their eyes.

"It sure is bright," Mike stated, putting his hand horizontally on his forehead to keep the light out of his eyes.

"Sure is," Brick said. "I'm pretty sure we move on a zigzagged trail, if I remember correctly."

Dawn nodded. "Yes, we do, but be glad. This part is fairly short, and there are no real dangers, especially with the river ahead of us."

"Wait, so the river is dangerous?" Scott asked. Dawn ignored him, turning the other direction, leaving Scott peeved. "I swear, either she is really blunt, or she's still giving me the silent treatment for eliminating her back in season four," he whispered to B, who gave him an angry glare. "Oh right, I eliminated you too. Hehe, sorry."

Scott walked to the other side of the crowd while everybody else was motioning forward. There was nothing too spectacular about the zigzagged path other than the fact that the grass was unnecessarily tall.

"Do you think we'll get lymes disease from the tall grass?" Lindsay asked. "My mother said that tall grass is very dangerous."

"Lindsay, tall grass doesn't carry lymes. Ticks living in the tall grass do, however, but lucky us considering there are no deer ticks living in Madagascar," Gwen explained.

"Oh...it's making so much more sense now!" Lindsay chirped.

Cody rolled his eyes. "That girl is lucky she has a hot body, or I wouldn't want to be in ten feet of her. Am I right, dude?" he told the person walking behind him, thinking that it was a male. Unfortunately, it wasn't a male. It was Staci.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented hot bodies. Before her, everybody was extremely ugly, and incredibly shallow people had to deal through life without being judgmental."

Everybody turned towards the two, or really, they singled Cody out, since he was the most likely candidate to bring up 'hot bodies'.

"Please tell me we'll be off this path soon," Jo whined.

"I think I can hear some rapids already," Izzy announced, putting her hand to her ear.

"Wait...rapids?" Courtney questioned, "It's not just 'swim across the river'?"

"I'm afraid so," Bridgette sighed.

"Yup!" Izzy beamed. She climbed on top of Noah's shoulders, making him support even more weight than before, since Lightning was still slung on him. "The water is light blue, but it sure is nasty. And ooh, there's some floating logs too!"

"Whoopie," Heather groaned, "This is going to be fun."

"I know, right?" Izzy grinned, "I'll race ya!"

The maniac then sprinted across the tall grass.

The crowd kept walking until they actually met the river. It wasn't pretty. Large waves lapped up the coast, looking as if they could swallow a person whole, and cause them to drown.

"God dammit!" Blaineley spat, "Can't one part in this whole journey be the slightest bit easy?!"

"I think the zigzagged path was it," Alejandro told her, "It's all downhill from there."

"Oh well, better keep moving. I can use one of those logs as a surfboard," Bridgette said.

"Fish Zeke is right behind you!" Ezekiel shouted, but instead if waiting for Bridgette, he plunged head first into the water.

"Well someone's grown a big head in a short amount of time," Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dawn, do we really need to cross this river?"

"It's sad but true."

Duncan sighed, and scratched his head. "Anyone else want to go next?"

"I would, but I don't want to be 'in the lead'," Jo sneered

"Just go," Duncan frowned. Jo nodded before plunging into the water, coming up over the waves soon after. She took off Geoff's pink cardigan and threw it to the other side.

"I guess I'm third then," Bridgette huffed, making her way into the water, attempting a grab a log.

"Me next! To the EXTREME!" Tyler yelled, running towards the water, only to trip and fall right near the water's edge. "I'm okay!"

Eva walked up to the fallen jock, and kicked him into the water. "I'm sure he'll live," she grunted.

One by one, the contestant's each sprung into the waves, until only two -or three- remained on shore: DJ, Noah, and Lightning.

Noah paced the shoreline, finding the right place to jump in. "Ugh, why did life have to give me the duty of carrying Lightning?!"

"Hey, at least you learned to swim," DJ said, "I never even learned how to doggy paddle."

"Tell me that doesn't mean I have to carry you too," Noah said.

DJ stared at him for a second. "Could you?" he asked. "You're in Lightning's body, and that dudes got muscle. I'm sure you could carry me."

"Or...," Noah smirked, finding himself in thought.

"What?" DJ asked.

A few moments later, DJ was being held up in the by Noah. "Ah! Do this do this man! I'm not fit to be thrown!"

"Sorry, but it's what I have to do," Noah said, right before throwing DJ across. DJ landed on a log. He instantly scrambled to latch on, breathing heavily. He was then almost knocked off by another force.

"Do you mind helping me carry Lightning too?" Noah called out.

"Are you insane?!" DJ screamed, spitting water out if his mouth.

"No, I'm just being practical," Noah told him. The bookworm then took a plunge for the water, swimming towards the log DJ held on to. "So, how's it going?" he casually asked. DJ frowned.

"Look everybody!" Mike called from above, "I'm levitating over the waves. Isn't that neat?"

"Lucky bastard," Duncan grumbled before being toppled over by another wave. He slammed into another body underwater, causing him to rise to the surface again. "Who was that?"

"It's just me," a voice said from behind him. Jo's voice, to be exact.

"You again," Duncan sighed, "Can you just swim to the other side without conversing with me."

"That was my intention," she said, before continuing her swim.

"What's up with that girl?" Duncan heaved. As he finished that sentence, yet another wave crashed on top of him.

Meanwhile, Bridgette clambered on to one of the logs, heaving herself to stand on it. "Whew, I'm on."

Zoey, upon also seeing the log, pulled herself on it too, unfortunately causing it to turn in the process. Bridgette slipped and fell back into the water. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Zoey apologized.

"Don't sweat it," Bridgette responded, trying to doge the next wave.

Much time was spent on dodging, riding, and being pulled under by the waves. With the exception if Mike, no one else was able to cross with ease, but at some point, everybody had to get across.

Staci was one of the last to wash up on the grass, since she was unable to swim all the way. It looked as if she was breathing, but she didn't stand up or even flinch other than that.

"Should we make sure she's okay?" Beth asked.

Trent nodded, "It would be the right thing to do, but then again...this is Staci."

"Finally!" Noah shouted from behind, collapsing on to the grass, along with DJ and Lightning. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Me...neither," DJ panted, "I'm never...doing that...again."

"Okay, so most of us are tired, but are able to move. Then we have DJ and Noah, who can't move, but they can communicate. Lightning, who is still knocked out. And then we have Staci, who is also knocked out ," Dawn stated. She looked around. "Are we missing anyone?"

"Fish boy is still in the water," Eva told her.

Just then, Ezekiel's figure emerged from the surface. "Woohoo! The Zeke prevails again! First out of the water, eh!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You're actually the last one out of the water."

"Wait...what, eh? I'm last?"

"Yes you are," Dakota smirked. "Now you know that pelting a cousin with rocks doesn't make you invincible, right?"

"Okay, I guess. The Zeke will go on a coffee break for awhile, eh."

"So now that we have that covered, what do we do with Staci?" Scott asked.

"I guess we nudge her. I mean, I haven't had any medical practice," Courtney clarified.

"But don't CITs learn first aid?" Harold questioned.

"Well, you know, we do, but I forgot," Courtney crossed her arms, taken off guard by the question.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" Geoff asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Oh come on, help B out here. She's in his body."

B himself then stepped forward, nodding curtly, as if to say 'I'll do it'. He bent down and touched Staci's side, in which she flopped on her back.

"My great...great...great...great...great...ahh," Staci mumbled before collapsing again.

"Well, at least we now know that she is still okay," Beth sighed.

"I'm still contemplating on whether that's good or bad," Noah added.

"You know, since we're all tired, I think we should set up camp," Brick suggested, "It's pretty dark."

"Good idea," Duncan complimented. "Too bad we forgot those blankets from last time."

"The weather is warmer here, so I don't think we're hindered that much," Cameron said.

"Yeah, let's just fall asleep on the grass," Sam agreed.

"Okay then, but be warned, there might be dangers out here," Dawn cautioned.

"Can we go one day without you making us all paranoid?" Blaineley asked.

"Don't worry, me precautions come in great use," Dawn answered.

"Maybe," the diva sneered.

"Yeah, I guess that's that then," Cody finished, flopping on the grass. Not long after, everyone did the same.


End file.
